Unforgettable First Love
by TheAntFair
Summary: Jack had a crush on Elsa since third grade. What if one day his dream came true and he became Elsa's boyfriend? Just when Jack thought he's the happiest guy in the world something happened. 7 years later, being an adult and major in Music Industry. He met her again. Can they find out the real reason why they were separated back then? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****In this story, they have no powers whatsoever. It's Modern AU. X'3 ****I'm going to use Beacon Hills from Teen Wolf as the location so do forgive me if I offended you. ****I do not own any characters that I used in this story. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL COMPANY©. Some characters belong to ****DISNEY® and some belong to ****DREAMWORKS®.**

**I apologize if some of the characters are OOC. So if you don't like to read characters that are OOC, please kindly leave this story. I will try to maintain the characters as the original as possible.**

**A very simple writing of mine, but I hope you enjoy it. May God Bless You All.**

**Special thanks to my little sister for checking through my writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He crumpled the piece of paper that he has been working on during English class and shoved it into his pocket. He then glanced up and stared into the empty ceiling. He let out a heavy sigh. Making a confession wasn't so easy…especially the ones that you had crush on for 9 years.

He placed another piece of blank paper on the table and started scribbling on.

From afar, she can't stop staring at the guy in brown coat as he bent his head over, almost pushing himself to kiss the table. Intrigued, she wondered what exactly he has been doing during the whole time in English class.

Tap. Tap.

"Jackson?" Mr. Anderson adjusted his glasses as he glared down on his student. This young lad had been busy scribbling whatever it was till he caught off guard.

Furiously, Mr. Anderson tried to seize the paper that Jack has been working on.

Frustrated and not planning to give up to that teacher. He crumpled the paper again and trapped in his fist, refusing to let his teacher get on hold of it.

"Jackson!" Mr. Anderson tapped on his student's fist with his ruler, hoping he will surrender. "What the hell have you been scribbling on till you didn't even pay any attention?"

Jack let out a frustrating sigh as he nodded nonchalantly. Obviously was paying no heed to his teacher's question because it'll only draw attention.

Well, talking about attention. The whole class was watching them already. Including _her._

'_Who am I fooling?'_ He scratched the back of his neck as he cleared his throat. "I'll take detention." He simply stated.

The whole class uttered not a single word. Mainly because this is a normal thing for him to do.

Jackson Overland Frost. Yep. He's the one.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

A guy with brown hair wearing a green T-shirt with black pants matching black shoes was speeding towards the English class hoping to catch up with his friend— only to find that his friend's crush was there.

Hiccup stopped as he blinked repeatedly at her. The one that will always draw guys attention.

Elsa Arendelle.

Apparently another guy came and handed what seem like a love letter or maybe a confession letter to Elsa. Though Elsa accepted gratefully, he realized as soon as the guy left. Elsa only put the letter in her handbag instead of reading it.

This made him worried. What if she didn't read his friend's letter too just like she didn't read the guy's?

He pressed his lips together as he tip-toed to the class attempting to scare his friend like always.

"He's not in there." She spoke softly.

He froze, took a moment to check if there's someone talking to him.

"It's me." Slowly he turned to her. Elsa Arendelle.

He faked a laugh. "Oh…ah…hi." He nodded politely then turns his gaze back to the empty class.

"He's got detention."

"What?" He blinked at her.

She cleared her throat before smiling again. This time she nodded hard and repeated, "He's got detention."

Was she smiling because she's happy that Jack got into detention…?

"Thank you for telling me. I uh…have to go now." Hiccup made a safety retreat before Elsa managed to stop him.

"Wait." She called. Hiccup stopped, he winced and gritted his teeth because if he's smart enough he should have just…leave.

Defeated, he turned to her with his uninteresting face. "Yes?"

This startled her a little; she didn't know why Hiccup would look so mad at her. Probably he was worried about Jack as she does.

"Can I come with you?" She asked sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you get to your next class?"

She bit her lower lip. Argh, Hiccup. This is not the time to be so mean. "Sorry." He muttered.

After a few tense silent Hiccup sighed. "C'mon." He gestured with his head as he started to walk to the Principal office. Elsa followed from behind hugging her books tight.

Outside the Principal office a guy with brunet hair wearing brown T-shirt matching brown shoes and brown pants— basically a one set of brown outfit; sitting on the couch slothfully with his hands cradle his brown coat.

This is not the first time he got into detention…never mind. It's like a daily routine anyway.

"Jack!" Hiccup came as he exhaled a long breath and struggled to catch some air. He went over and shoved Jack away, making himself comfortable by sitting on the couch and enjoyed the soft, comfy cushion.

Jack shot his friend a questioning smirk but decided to leave it like that. He then purposely throws his coat on Hiccup's face, making Hiccup grunted in discomfort.

Jack laughed.

"Oh, by the way…" Hiccup nudged Jack's side and pointed to random direction before he picked his friend's coat up and shoved it into his face.

Only this time Jack didn't move an inch.

"Hi." Elsa nodded politely.

Jack's eyes widen and his mouth left agape. He's pretty sure he couldn't breathe that time. The one he had crush on for 9 years… _**Freaking 9 years…**_

Hiccup sat up as he watched the two of them. Well, guess he won't be needed here.

He patted his friend's shoulder before he stood up and walked away, shoving his fists into his pocket. Might as well pay Astrid a visit. Hiccup thought.

Jack forced himself to look away as he cleared his throat. Not sure what to say.

"Um…can I…?" She pointed the empty seat beside him. It's 'one' sofa anyway. That means if she sit beside him. She's _literally_ sitting beside him.

Again, he swallowed hard trying to moisten the sudden dryness in his throat. "Y-Yeah. Yeah. You, you could. You, you can." Argh. This is not going well. He felt like he wanted to bash his head against the wall behind him.

Just as Elsa sat beside him, he felt a strange yet seemingly warm presence of her. Jack draws some air into his lungs, and stayed there for a few seconds. This choked him a little.

'_Breathe out. You idiot!'_ Eventually, he exhaled, gasping for air as he punched his chest and felt like an utter idiot. She must be giggling behind him. She'd probably make fun of him on her mind.

"Are you okay?" She asked instead.

Just listening to her voice enough to lighten his day. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm…I'm okay." Jack stared blankly at his palms, trying to think of a conversation. A lot of words formed on his mind. But none came out.

Shoot.

He heard rustling sound like Elsa's been searching for something in her bag. He didn't dare to look at her. He just froze, feeling like a total idiot— like a guy who just has his first crush. Although this one he had been crushing on for years.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as she gently put a piece of paper what seems like a small note on his coat. He took the paper without looking at her, 'cause he's still nervous.

Staring at the paper, the brunet smiled.

_How are you doing?_

He hastily took his bag with shaking hands and cursed under his breath, trying hard to stay still. However he managed to take out a pencil and wrote her back.

_Doing good. You?_

Then he braved himself to pass the note to her, still not looking at her.

Elsa giggled a little. She wrote something on it and no sooner had she passed it back to Jack.

_Aren't you getting tired of detentions?_

He can't stop smiling as he replied.

_Nah. It's like a daily routine to me anyway._ He passed.

She passed back. _Well, I think it's time for a change._

Jack frowned. A change? Does she refer to herself or him?

_You mean you want something to change?_

This time Jack had a little courage to tilt his head and took a glance at her. He saw her beautiful smile as she wrote on the paper.

'_God, everything about her is just… Perfect.'_ Jack sighed and looked down. Well one thing's for sure, Elsa is not only beautiful, but smart too. Really smart. And witty. She definitely knows how to communicate with him. It was brilliant of her to use this way of communication. Passing notes to each other. How plain. Yet wondrous.

Maybe it's been 9 years since he had feelings for her, but he never had the courage to confess. His only way of expression was to write on papers, _hundreds_ of papers to describe his feelings for her.

Yet none ever reach to her.

How pitiful.

She passed the note back. And just when Jack was about to read it—

Mr. Anderson came out. At the same time, Elsa had already stood.

It was one of his quick reflexes to have shoved the note into his pocket before Mr. Anderson realizing it.

"Done with your detention. Now scram!" Mr. Anderson's stern voice made Elsa flinch a little, but not for Jack.

Jack cocked his head to one side and stuffed his coat into his bag apathetically. Well, the detention was short that's for sure. Usually it took about 3 or 4 hours for Mr. Anderson to let him go. Hmm. Interesting.

Through the glasses, Mr. Anderson arched his eyebrow at his favorite student, Elsa.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Arendelle?" He managed to put up a stony smile, even right after he glared Jack— who was still waved his head nonchalantly from left to right. How he wish he could hit this little delinquent's head.

"I…" Elsa bit her lower lip, not sure how to respond.

"Never mind. Take your boyfriend and leave." With that, their English teacher disappeared into the department.

What's that!? _'Take your boyfriend and leave!?'_ Damn it… Unknowingly, Jack's palms began to sweat. What will Elsa think? She must have thought that— _No way. Him? Jackson Overland Frost? My boyfriend? Sorry, he's not my type._

Just these thoughts already crushed his heart. As if thousands of thorns stab right through his wounded heart. God no, he didn't want her to hate him or felt disgust of him.

"Let's go." She smiled.

"_Jack."_

There was a sudden ring in his ears. It was loud, and it was clear.

The way she called his name. That soft-spoken voice of hers…

If he had to die a thousand times just to hear her called his name... It was worth it. He'd do it over and over.

He hesitantly stood as he stared right into her eyes.

Her beautiful blue ocean eyes… It was like sapphire, like shining stars.

This is actually the first time he stared her thoroughly. How he wished he could stay like this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go! :D Chapter 2! Another simple writing of mine. ;) Oh yes, if you guys are interested to want to view the cover of this fanfic(The image) in high quality. You can go to my Fanfiction profile, check out my deviantART link. And you'll see on my Deviations I posted 'Unforgettable First Love' cover in full size. :) **

**I'm sorry if Jack and Elsa seem a little bit of OOC here. Instead of Jack the quirky, proud, all-have-fun style, I tried to make him a little clumsy, adorable, nervous. :) But you will see how in the future Jack changed. : )**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic.**

**I do not own any characters that I used in this story. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL COMPANY©. Some characters belong to ****DISNEY® and some belong to ****DREAMWORKS®.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_I think it's time for a change. You know, it's senior year for both of us. And you know what I want to change? My self-reserved. I was thinking…can I be your friend, Jack?_

These simple words that she wrote the other day… His eyes might as well made deep connection with just this piece of paper…or note.

His lips curved into a pleasing smile. He'd never get tired of this note. It's going to take him a long period to get over this little thing.

Still smiling, he folded the note as gently as ever. Afraid that it'll torn apart.

His best friend— the brown haired boy, snorted with derision. "You know if I have a record book around me. This will be the 144th times that you've been reading the note— or in other word, staring." Hiccup glanced at his buddy with narrowed eyes.

Jack simply brushed him off with an euphoric grin. "You kinda exaggerated it, Hic."

Hiccup sighed while shaking his head, no sooner his lips curved into an amusing smile as he drank his cola.

Ah…his best friend, Jack. Finally had the opportunity to be friend with his crush. Elsa really was pretty, but Hiccup had his eyes on one only. He peered through his narrowed eyes as he watched Astrid, reading a book with serious look.

She's so concentrate.

"I need to talk to her, Hic." Jack beamed. From the moment they set their feet here Jack had been searching around the cafeteria to see if Elsa's around. But so far she was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think she'll run away from me again?" A sullen feeling come crushing Jack's heart. His shoulders sagged; his hand's still holding the piece of note so preciously.

Ever since he read her note, every day whenever he got the chance to see her— Elsa was constantly dragged away from him.

He tried to reach to her, talk to her. Yet there will always an event that stopped the two.

It was odd that although Elsa wanted to be his friend…whenever she sees him all she does was smile, grin, wave her hand in a way that Jack found it cute… Other than that, nothing.

They didn't talk that much like the other day when Jack was in detention.

It was not exactly 'talk' anyway since they only passed each other note. Nonetheless Jack took her advice and stayed as a good guy which Mr. Anderson the English teacher almost freaked out by the sudden change in Jack. Still it was a good thing though.

"You're overthinking, Jack." Hiccup eased his friend by patting his shoulder. "I'm sure today you'll get to talk to Elsa. If not, well just go back to how you were before. A delinquent. I'm sure she likes you better when you're a brat." Hiccup murmured while drinking his cola.

Little did he know that his words brought an impact to Jack. So Elsa likes it more when he's a brat? Jack blinked.

Squinting at Hiccup, Jack put up a sly smirk as he patted the brown-haired boy in the back so hard that Hiccup spurted his drink.

Puuuurt!

Laughter erupted from several students that sit on the same table with them. Hiccup wiped his mouth with the back of his hand at the same time he found that Astrid was glancing at him with her not-so-amused face where she collected her books and left.

"Astrid—!" He reached his hand out trying to call after her, then he furiously bang the table with his fist and glared at Jack who was still trying to suppress his laughter.

Jack nonchalantly lifted his chin up and throws Hiccup a look before he calmly said, "I'm sure she'll like me better if I'm a brat."

Gah! If glare can kill people in an instant how Hiccup wished he could just glare at Jack and burn him to ashes. "Haha. Very funny, Jack. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go for Astrid and apologize to her for making such a _racket_." The brown-haired boy grimaced as he clutched on his drink and clambered out of the bench.

"Hic?" Jack blinked in apprehension when Hiccup just stormed out of the cafeteria without looking back.

He sighed. Guess he over done it huh?

* * *

A friend in need is a friend indeed.

The sullen face on Hiccup had finally vanished after Jack helped to explain to Astrid that he was the one who caused the din back at the cafeteria and that he didn't mean to disturb her reading.

Shockingly, Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek before punching him on the upper arm and made a comment that Hiccup was so lame.

After Astrid was no longer in sight, Hiccup can finally put up a smile as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Jack. I owe you one." The brown-haired boy hit Jack on the shoulder, Jack sniggered and brushed his nose. "No sweat, it was my fault anyway."

"No, no, no. It was my f—" Just as Hiccup was about to protest, he realized—

Quickly he shook his head repeatedly and pointed accusingly on Jack. "Yeah! You're right, this is your fault! It was right for you to fix it."

Jack chuckled in solacement. Glad everything was sorted out.

"In return…" Hiccup pressed his hands on Jack's shoulders and spun him around to the direction that made Jack's eyes widen.

"Go, buddy." A small grin formed on the brown-haired boy when he saw how delighted his friend was.

"Thanks, Hic." Jack distractedly patted Hiccup's shoulder as he walked dazedly towards the girl he yearned to see. "I owe you one." Jack muttered. And he meant it.

Hiccup put his hands on his waist, "No problem, bud. Just remember that I'll come collect the debt you had for me." He cocked his head to one side, Jack really does love her. He thought silently. Well, why not? After all, if Jack wasn't in love, he wouldn't head over heels for Elsa for 9 years.

Geez, that's a very long time to love someone.

* * *

"Elsa!" The brunet boy made his way to her.

Today she wore a light blue jumper that fits her so perfectly with brown fluffy boots matching platinum brown skirt and as usual her hair was kept back in French braided twist bun. If the memories that Jack preserved were not mistake…Elsa with long hair looked really pretty and astounding. Nonetheless, she's just beautiful. In and out.

He wore a grin that never seems to fade from the moment he saw her— which made Elsa giggled in a playful manner.

"Wow, Jack. You look sprightly." She hugged her books tight.

He scratched the back of his neck thinking of how to follow up the conversation.

'_Better think fast otherwise some weirdoes will come and drag her away again.'_

"Elsa!"

Shoot!

As fast as lightning Jack shot his eyes to whoever that comes to mess his approach with Elsa. History will not repeat itself. He vowed.

This time without further contemplation, he grabbed on Elsa's wrist making Elsa's eyes widen and before she knew it—

"Oh!" She yelped.

They ran as fast as they can, away from the girls that called out for Elsa.

After they passed several classes with their loud heavy footsteps; they had finally come to stop to an empty corridor.

This corridor was rare for students to come since it was…indifferent.

The brunet shook his head as he hissed out and gasping for air. Exhausted, he sat flat on the floor and leaned his head against the wall. His chest swelled up and down struggling to steady his breath.

Elsa, still trying to catch some breath, walked over to Jack— slowly make herself comfortable by sitting beside him.

This time no interruptions between them.

After a few hissing and panting, they managed to gather their energy and glance towards one another.

The smile on the brunet widened Elsa's smile. The two of them chuckled gleefully, and no sooner their chuckles turn into laughter that seem like forever they shared such jovial laughs.

"Oh, Jack…" She breathed. Her hand was on her chest trying to calm her fast heartbeat.

"I had fun today." She smiled at the scene.

He scratched his head then brushed his hair down and nodded in consent. "Me too."

The two stared into each other's eyes again…

He couldn't control himself and had a sudden urge to want to kiss her.

He tried so hard to suppress the feeling, but once he stared into her blue eyes. He lost it.

Angered, Jack forced himself to look away; tearing his pinned stare from her. If he stared at her long enough, he'd had her mouth in his in two seconds flat.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to take advantage of her in this time being. Seeing how she was exhausted, it was his fault to just drag her with him and run the hell out of their lives.

Looking down on his hands, he was surprised that he had the sudden bravery to just grab Elsa's hand and run. This kind of thing had never crossed his mind before. He respected her. He tried not to get close to her till she let him... _If she would ever let him_.

The two were still in the process of regaining their energy. And Jackson, his head was filled with many pictures and questions.

Can he just tell her how he feels? How to begin with? What if she rejects?

_Elsa, I have a crush on you since third grade. Remember? We went to Beacon Hills Elementary School before and how you always sat in front of me? How you eagerly ate all those chocolates that I purposely put in your bag? How you always shared with Anna your beautiful stories of wanting to have your own ice castle? How your singing voice is so melodious whenever you're singing and humming in a low voice during class I always fell asleep then got punished by teachers? Remember all that?_

Sighed in defeat, Jack smacked his forehead twice to clear his mind. Pull yourself together, Jackson.

"Look." Elsa giggled as she pulled her jumper and Jack's. "We wore blue today." She grinned slightly at him.

* * *

**No.**

No, no, no, no.

Not like this.

Not this close.

Never mind that she tugged on his jumper and hers altogether.

Never mind the way she tilted her head gracefully and gave comment that they wore the same color regarding their jumpers.

Never mind the fact that he could feel her warmth where her fingers simply clutched on his jumper.

Never mind the fact that….that…— He irresistibly fell in love with her.

If only she knew…

He gave out his mightiest trying not to lose control when she was this close.

* * *

"And look, brown skirt." She grinned sheepishly. Then she glanced at Jack's brown pants and brown boots. "Looks like our outfit colors are practically the same today. So…"

"Matching." The two said in unison.

It took a moment for her to compose herself yet failed as she let out a few adorable chuckles.

Elsa's palm reached to her tiny lips as soon as her chuckle subside. Then she sighed.

She enjoyed this moment with Jack. She truly did.

The only thing that she's concerned about is how exactly he felt about her.

Looking at those brown eyes of his. She knew that he's a sweet guy. From the moment she met him. Still little kids back then. He's so sweet, kind, and gentle.

A guy like him deserves so much love.

Then it struck her. Was it her or Jack has changed for the past few weeks?

Recently, not only that he cause less troubles. He also happened to help those weak students against bullying. Usually it's the other way around.

At first it scared her, but when she saw the smile on his face whenever he saw her—

She felt endless warmth with just his smile greeted her, enough to make her day. And now, here she was; sitting so close to Jack. So close…to his world.

Why does he always seem so happy whenever the two bumped into each other?

When they haven't gotten this close… Even from afar, she can feel him smiling.

Could it be…

Maybe not.

'_Don't think too much, Elsa. It's probably nothing.'_ She thought silently.

An abrupt tingling cold gushed up upon her cheek.

It was too sudden and shocking for Elsa to respond at all. All she was able to do was gaze through his pair of dark brown eyes as he stared intimately at her. _Only at her._

"Elsa." His voice deepened. His heart pounded so furiously that his ears ring so hard. His breath wavered.

He cursed on the inside. His hand on her cheek was trembling. He breathed in, attempting to still his hand on her cheek. This action of his was inconceivable! What the hell are you doing, Jackson Overland Frost!?

He pressed his lips tight, his other hand fumbled clumsily in his pocket. When he eventually draws out a small note, he awkwardly passed it to her.

Elsa's heart pounded so hard that she actually felt her brain's throbbing. God. Is there no way he can be any cuter than this? Even his clumsiness could only caused butterflies in her stomach. Elsa was mesmerized by Jack's dark brown eyes, it was like an invisible magnet that draws their eyes together; staring each other like that. It felt like forever.

Her hand was trembling, her eyes were filled with anticipation as she pulled the note from Jack and forcefully tear her gaze away from his intimate eyes.

As soon as she read the note—

_Can you feel my heartbeat?_

Wide eyes, she didn't know what to say.

He breathed in deeply as a sign of taking his courage. The next step is…

He grabbed Elsa's hand gently, feeling the smooth skin of hers. Then slowly, inch by inch—her small hand, trapped under that big hand of his…slowly made its way towards his chest. And finally…

_**Dub dub, dub dub. Lub dub. Dub dub, lub dub. **_

_**Dub dub, lub dub. Dub dub, lub dub. Dub dub.**_

Tears gathered in her eyes, her free hand covered her mouth as she gasped out loud.

Jack, afraid of her rejection; shut his eyes as tight as possible. Heart beat like crazy, like it bled out. He pressed Elsa's hand on his chest, wanting her to feel this. To just…_**feel **_him.

Passing note to her might have been silly. But it was the only way for him to reach his feeling to her. When she didn't do anything or utter a single word. He touched the paper and signal her to turn to the next page. And when she did again—

_I have crush on you for 9 years. _

This time, she couldn't stop her tears. The sensation was too strong for her to handle.

'_9 years!? 9 years!? Oh God, Jack…'_ Her heart screamed out loud inside.

She sobbed silently, still feel his heart beating wildly against her palm.

Shoot. The excruciating ordeal is over!

Jack shook his head wildly trying his hardest not to succumb to his own feelings.

As gentle as always, he embraced her in his arms. Maybe at some stupid point he thought he could stop her from crying. He never like her tears, never. He only loves her smile. Yes, he loves her smile till it could kill him.

Jack sniffed slightly, he brushed his nose and patted Elsa's head softly.

"You know what?" She muffled against his shoulder.

The two of them stared right into each other's eyes once again. "I feel the same." She tried to grin.

An amazing whelm of happiness flushed on Jack's grin. His brown eyes sparkle so beautifully as the reflection of the tears.

"I…I…I love…y…" He cringed and took a deep breath. "I…love y…"

"Shh…" She touched his cheek, shaking her head. "I know." She whispered with a small smile.

It had been so long…those 3 simple words that he wanted to reach to her…she understands him. She does.

He braved himself to touch her cheek again.

"Can I…?" He stared at her lips, tongue-tied.

She hesitated at first. "It would be my…first…" Her voice trailed off.

He finally managed to chuckle as he shook his head altogether. "It's mine too." He smiled.

She contemplated for a while…..._'Follow your _heart', her sister Anna told her once. After taking her time to debate with her self-reserved…She finally nodded sheepishly.

His whole body staggered at that very moment, his mind was blurring. He can't think, can't speak, can't breathe and can't…move.

Realized his sudden stiffness, she can't help but giggled softly.

It feels like forever for Elsa to move her head towards him…when her lips lightly touched Jack's. He had a short hyperventilate, it was all so new and so strange for him. Few minutes ago they were just…mere acquaintance, though she did mention she wanted to be his friend but now…now…

"Jack." She called after him.

His ears had a loud ring again. He blinked his eyes as if he'd been awakened from his dream.

He blinked at her, their distance were so close.

He breathed in deeply before he leaned down.

As they lips pressed tightly together, they shared their _**first kiss**_.

No sooner the bell ring and it startled both of them—the two had a small jump as they backed away hurriedly.

'_No way…I…I…I k-k-k-kissed…her…'_

Jack couldn't help but had his mouth agape, Elsa giggled a little. She tilted her head smiling.

Then he scratched the back of his neck as he laughed jovially.

Damn. It's time for class.

Before Elsa left she touched on Jack's shoulder and smiled sincerely at him.

Jack shot her his handsome grin, he turned and picked her books up and gave it back to her.

"See you." She mumbled sheepishly.

He blushed as well, scratching his head and muttered. "See ya."

It was then he stood still and watch her walked away.

He exhaled once again with an undying smile on his handsome feature.

_I'll always love you, Elsa._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's the update for Chapter 3! :D I wanna take time to thank you all for the kind reviews! You guys are the best! Never fail to put a smile on my face when I read your reviews. :3**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this story! :D**

**I do not own any characters that I used in this story. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL COMPANY©.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been 3 months since Jack officially became Elsa's boyfriend. It was surreal and it was magical too. The idea of holding her hand in the public and passing notes with her in the class brought such indescribable feeling to Jack. And never a day without a big smile plastered on his handsome face.

Lately, some random guy will come and warned Jack to treat Elsa right. One of the events came with:

"_Hey, Frost." It was then the gorgeous smile on Elsa faded away as soon as she saw him approaching them._

_Curious, Jack turned and was surprised to see the guy who always seemed to chase Elsa around when she was still eligible._

_Peter Pan._

_Jack frowned; his hand automatically shielded Elsa behind him._

"_What do you want?" Jack's voice tensed._

_The boy in full green outfit wearing a red Chullo hat with his orange hair-strands stuck out in all directions, a mess that is._

_He grinned boyishly and brushed his nose in a mischievous way. "I hate to say this, Frost. But I was quite surprised."_

"_Surprised?" Jack arched an eyebrow._

_Peter folded his arms with his stare pinned on Jack. "Surprised that you get to be with Elsa. Surprised that Elsa chose you," he gaze on her, Elsa lifted her chin without recoil. "Surprised that you managed to claim her." He continued._

_Fumes began to waft up to Jack's eyes. The brunet had to force himself to relax as his shoulders sagged slowly._

_Elsa immediately sensed Jack's tenseness. Trying to avoid further squabble, she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack." She called._

"_She's not an object. I __**do not**__ claim her." The brunet firmly stated._

_Laughter rumbled from Peter's stomach, he smacked his forehead and shook his head repeatedly at Jack. "Lighten up, dude. What I'm trying to say is…" Peter cleared his throat before his eyes turn sharp. "You got her. Treat her right. She's your prize now."_

_Just when Peter turned away, Jack turned his back to Elsa and nodded gently at her with a reassuring smile. The next thing struck Elsa because she thought Jack was letting go but instead—_

_Jack tugged Peter's collar from behind and present him a huge smack on the face before pushing the boy in green down the floor._

"_Ouch! The hell is wrong with you!?" Peter pressed his nose trying to stop the blood that's coming out._

"_Once again, she is __**not**__ an object." Jack frowned. "Elsa, is not a PRIZE."_

_Feeling touched and anxious, Elsa froze at that moment thinking of how to get Jack out of this mess. He was protecting her, she acknowledged that. But he hit someone, still…_

"_Jack!" Miss Philips came with her loud high heels clacking on the floor._

_As soon as she stood beside the brunet, Peter pointed accusingly to Jack. "He hit me, Miss Philips! Real hard!" To prove his point, he lowered his hand to show the blood on his nose. "My nose hurts!"_

_Miss Philips threw Jack a look. "Jack, what is wrong with you?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I thought you've changed. You become better, your grades are better than before and your attitude too but now—"_

_She threw her hands in exasperation. "Detention. Both of you." She gestured both._

_Peter arched his eyebrow, "I got hit, Miss!" "I know!" Miss Philips widened her eyes as if the eyes were almost popped out. "Still detention, you two." She pressed her lips tight and glared them two. _

"_But Miss, Jack he—" Elsa blurted._

"_I know, Elsa."Miss Philips raised her hand, cutting Elsa's words. "Jack's your boyfriend." Elsa's cheeks flushed, she's still not used to how the teachers acknowledged Jack as her boyfriend. It felt awkward._

"_But he still needs to get detention." Miss Philips persisted. "Now, to the Principal office."_

* * *

_After 3 hours of detention, Miss Philips finally let the two out. Jack came out of the Principal office feeling down but he was later surprised to be greeted by Elsa, his girlfriend who waited for him so loyally._

"_I'm sorry." He apologized, knowing it was his fault for not listening to her._

"_It's okay." She smiled, attempting to soothe him._

"_His face though…did you see the way his eyes were huge when you punched him?" Elsa can't help but giggled at the memory of Peter's face when Jack gave him a punch on the face._

_Jack grinned slightly, tilting his head. "I thought you hate violence."_

_His girlfriend, the girl who possessed a beautiful pair of bright blue eyes, long platinum-blonde hair and a few light freckles on her face; smiled giggly to Jack._

"_I hate violence. But what you did…I understand." She nodded. Still smiling._

"_Thank you, Jack." Her soft voice reached to his ears, then it melts his heart inside._

_Jack couldn't help but ruffled her hair lightly. He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers._

"_No… Thank you." He muttered._

_In respond, Elsa could only chuckle._

* * *

The brunet snickered at the memory of it. It was one of the most unforgettable memories seeing how Peter glared at him whenever they bumped into each other and how Elsa always brought this matter up just to tease Jack. Their relationship grew stronger and firmer ever since.

Hiccup cleared the dust on his skateboard as he threw Jack a look. "Y'know, Jack. You've changed."

Currently the two best friends are hanging out at Hiccup's house. It was one of the usual spot for Jack to hang out at Hiccup's place because Jack is like a family.

Jack skillfully glided on the skateboard and did a few flips before he stopped in front of Hiccup.

"What is?" He grinned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes trying not to see the obvious happiness on his buddy's face 'cause it irritates him. In a good way though.

"You're braver than before." Hiccup simply stated as he stick his tongue out, concentrating on wiping the stain on his skateboard hard.

Jack sat beside him and watched Hiccup clean his skateboard.

Suddenly Hiccup chuckled, "I don't remember you being so brave enough to hang out or talk normally around Elsa. Usually you're so nervous you can't even speak." The brown-haired boy smiled at his friend. "Not even a single word."

Jack smiled, he looked away dazedly. Drown in his reverie.

It's true about what Hiccup said. A long time ago, when Elsa still wasn't paying any attention to Jack, usually whenever he bumped into her; he would always lowered his head down pretending he didn't see her. And as soon as she walked pass him, swift as lightning he will stole a glance at her. Could only stare at her beautiful, lively platinum-blonde hair flowing in the wind.

Ever since 3rd grade, he would always just watch her from afar. Never in a million years would he think that one day, that one fateful day… Elsa would approach him.

After the incident with her, he became gradually bold.

He no longer will stammer whenever the two were having a conversation; he was able to think of what to say instead of just forming words on his head but never came out. He also can look straight into her eyes without recoil.

These behaviors of his…only one explanation.

Elsa Arendelle.

She was the one who changed him. She made him bolder each day. And never a day that his day will be gloomy as long as she stood by him. She was his sunlight. She was his hope. She was his everything.

Not that Jack could tell her any of these. Elsa might as well blushed-real-hard or knock Jack on the head.

Jack smiled at the thought of it.

But the only thing that Elsa can't change about him— One thing that no matter how hard he tries to control, to steady, or conceal— always seems to fail. One thing that Elsa will never know.

His heart beat for her.

He can control his breath, his movement, his thoughts; everything around her. But he can't control his _heartbeat_.

Just a few inches from her already made his heart beat wildly. It was out of his control, he can only let his heart pounded so furiously against his aching chest. Having Elsa touching his hand won't help either, his heart will only beat faster than usual.

Jack sighed. Guess there was nothing he can do about his heartbeat. Just let it be.

"I'm proud of you, Jack." Hiccup blinked, stare blankly at his skateboard he just polished. "Really proud of you."

Jack clenched his fists and loosen, then he clenched on his fists again. He didn't know how to respond to Hiccup's sudden praise about him. They knew each other ever since they were…little. Hiccup and Jack, both are childhood friends, both live in the same neighborhood. They are more like brothers since their families are close too.

When they were still kids and didn't know a single thing about fall-in-love-with-girl, they hung out almost every day. And now…

Jack cleared his throat, trying not to sound too sentimental. "Thanks, buddy. I'm proud of you too."

Hiccup laughed shortly. "Thank you…I am…proud…of myself…too." The brown-haired boy stood and dropped his skateboard on the ground then stepped on it.

"C'mon, Jack. Let's race." He enthusiastically challenged Jack.

Jack smirked, his eyes gleam with mischievous, confidence and smugness. He stood and grabbed his skateboard with him and raced to Hiccup before dropping it almost immediately and glided away.

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed jovially and started to chase after his friend.

* * *

At the street, two teenage guys were laughing and chasing each other to their heart's content. Another one of their friend— neighbor, come skateboarding to them.

As soon as they saw him, they stopped.

"Having a race, guys?" Guy stopped. Then he grinned and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. Wanna join?"

"You won't be able to beat us." Jack smirked.

"Alright." Guy dropped his skateboard off and stepped on it. "First one to race to The Croods' house is the winner." He pointed.

Hiccup and Jack both chuckled gleefully. "Alright!" They said in unison.

"Get set. One…" Guy breathed. The 3 boys were ready…

"Go!" Jack whooshed out and skateboarding as fast as he can towards The Croods' house.

"Jack!" Hiccup and Guy both frowned and gritted their teeth. "Not again—!" Guy started to chase after Jack and followed by Hiccup. "He always does that!" Hiccup complained.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with the boys' laughter.

This is how it should be.

Just a bunch of teenage boys hanging out with each other without any worries.

* * *

Time passes by without you realizing it. When Jack was at home around 6:00p.m, he hastily went to take his bath, have his dinner with his family before he wore his usual brown coat matching his white T-shirt and black jeans. Around 8:00p.m he was already outside his house ready to drive to Elsa's house…

"Pssst."

"Hmm?"

Jack turned. A smile warm up his face.

"What are you doing out here, mom?" He tilted his head with an adorable grin. He shoved his car key in his pocket pants.

"Come here, Jack." His mother uttered. Her voice was so soft and gentle.

Jack jerkily walked towards his mother and presents her another warm smile. "You're not supposed to be out here, mom. It's getting colder."

His mother shook her head telling him it's alright. And then she ruffled her son's hair.

Jack awkwardly lowered his head letting his mother brushing his hair. Then he scratched his head and back away slowly. "Mom, I gotta go. So…"

"Elsa, is it?" She smiles delightedly.

"Yeah." He nodded, his voice was mix with excitement and jovial.

"I like her." She tilted her head patted Jack's shoulder, nodding to him sincerely. "Don't do anything while you're at her house, okay?"

Jack shot his mother an unbelievably face. "Mom!" He scratched his head anxiously. "I…I d-didn't think of doing anything to her while at her house!" His face reddened.

That was an adult thing to do! Besides, he wants only pure love with Elsa…

"Can you bring her to see us sometime?" His little sister, hid behind his mother the whole time eavesdropping their conversation.

"Agh!" Instead of getting mad, Jack shook his head in disbelief while letting out a few chuckles.

"Mom. Sis. You two are way overreacting!" He waved his hand nonchalantly.

He sighed. Staring both his mother's brown eyes and his little sister's. "I assure you two. I will bring Elsa here someday. Once I got permission from her family."

His mother and sister smiled widely at him. After Jack gave them his reassuring nod, he went to his car and started the engine. While watching his mother and sister, he had the sudden urge to want to work even harder at his part-time job in order to provide them better life.

He reversed the car and glanced at them one last time before he drove to Elsa's house.

* * *

On the way to Elsa's house, his stomach churned involuntarily. Mainly because he was so nervous to want to meet Elsa's parents, for the first time in forever. What will her parents think of him? A jerk? A thug? A…homeless guy? But wait, Jack frowned. He had a home! Only his father wasn't with them. Talking about father… He looked out and saw a flower shop. Aha! That's what he's missing!

He went inside the shop and was surprised to see his neighbor Nod was working here.

"Hey!" Nod grinned and gives Jack a brofist.

Jack brofist him. He smiled, "Hey, Nod? Do you um…" he looked around; not sure which flowers to choose.

"Flowers for girlfriend?" Nod teased.

Jack chuckled. He nodded slowly.

"Well, what kind of flower your girlfriend likes?" Nod gestured Jack to follow him and lead him into a smaller room where flowers were all over on the shelves.

A sudden dizziness immersed into Jack's mind, his vision began to blur and stings too. Way too many colors, different types of flowers around him and that drive him crazy!

"Sorry, Nod. This would be the first time I ever send flowers to her, so…" Jack scratched his head awkwardly.

Nod laughed shortly, he turned his head to Jack. "Seriously? You've never thought of giving her flowers?"

Jack pressed his lips tight. "I do. I just…" He shrugged and looked around, trying to focus on pretty flowers. Damn, too many pretty flowers and too many bright colors.

"I just thought I should give her a surprise." Jack ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated by all these flowers.

Nod stopped, he looked around trying to help Jack find suitable flowers for the girlfriend.

"What kind of Season she likes?"

"Season?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Or anything, anything she likes." Nod beamed. "Y'know, MK loves Spring, so I often send her Spring-related flowers."

Jack folded his arms, "But right now it's almost Winter." Nod nodded thoughtfully as he ducked into another small room with no lights turn on at all.

"I can't see." Jack muttered.

"Wait." Nod hissed.

No sooner had the lights turn on Jack was left dumbfounded.

"Whoa!" Jack's eyes widened. These aren't any common, regular flowers!

"How in the world did you managed to plant all these!?" Jack rolled his eyes trying not to let fatigue took over him. Just seeing different types of flowers worn him out.

Nod chuckled softly, "I call this… 'My Secret Ingredient Room'! Well…" he scratched his head. "Not exactly a secret ingredient…it's just a special room where I can plant various seasons of flowers!" Nod opened his arms wide, proud of his creation.

Jack nodded thoughtfully as he studies around the room and inspects every single flower. "Does MK know this?" He questioned.

Nod placed his fist under his chin. "Yep. Half of these flowers were under her care." Then he patted his pants as he turned to Jack, folding his arms. "So, figure out which kind of flower Elsa likes yet?" He grinned feverishly. "You know I specially show you my secret room only to help you get her heart. You're obviously toasted." He chuckled.

"That obvious?" Jack cringed. Nod nodded.

Jack scratched the back of his neck then his head. He looked around some more, drown in his thoughts.

"Winter flower." Suddenly he blurted.

"What?" Nod arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have any…uh…Winter flower?" Jack slightly tilted his head at Nod. "Elsa loves Winter, so do I." He smiled at the memory when he first asked Elsa which Season she loves. Obviously she loves Winter, seeing how she dreamt of her own ice castle and she loves snowball fight.

Nod snapped his finger and laughter rumbled out of his stomach. "I've got just the thing!" He held his hands up to Jack. "Wait here." Then he disappeared into another room.

Jack couldn't help but frown as he inspected the room. Why does this flower shop have so many sections? _'Each section with different flowers, I guess.'_ Jack thought. This flower shop was owned by Ronin, Nod's stepfather. So it was not surprising that Nod loved flowers and planted a few rare plants for himself. Though…

Footsteps coming out from another room and just as Jack turned his smile disappeared.

Almost immediately.

"What do you think of this!?" Nod's voice was filled with excitement.

Jack couldn't blink even for a second.

"Wow… Nod… This…this is…?" Slowly he made his way to Nod with his eyes glued to the flower the entire time.

Nod snickered, "I thought you might like this flower. Because this flower is the most beautiful flower in Winter time." He grinned from ear to ear when he sees how Jack was stunned by the beautiful sight of the Snowdrop flower.

"It's called Snowdrop." Nod explained. "Also known as _Galanthus."_

Then Nod shot Jack his smug face. "If you want to know more about this flower, I suggest you to Google it. It'll be a lot easier than me standing here explaining to you. You're in a hurry right?"

No answer, no respond whatsoever.

"Jack!" Nod called.

"H-Ha?" Jack blinked.

Nod chuckled. "Speechless it seems. This is a Giant Snowdrop. Also called _Galanthus E__lwesii._ You're lucky that I gave you this."

Jack hastily fumbled in his pocket while his brown eyes were still glued to the flowers. "How much?" He asked.

Nod shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah. Just take it."

Jack eyed widen at him, shaking his head furiously. "No. I'm paying for this. I can't just take this and leave. You had such a hard time keeping this flower alive—"

"Hey, hey! Jack." Nod stopped. He gestured Jack to follow him outside as he walked.

No sooner had they approach the counter, Nod began to wrap the flowers gently in a Winter theme wrapper then he present it to Jack.

"Just take it, Jack." He smiles slightly. "Just that…I figure in the future when I need your help…you'll remember that I presented you this flower. So you'll help me."

Jack nodded in appreciation. "I'll remember. I won't forget." He looked at the flower and smiled. "I'm sure Elsa will love this. Thank you, Nod. I owe you one."

Nod grinned jovially. "No prob, Jack. And don't worry, whatever it is that I need your help in the future— it won't be that difficult for you." He gave Jack a reassuring wink.

Jack nodded and soon he left the flower shop, leaving Nod behind wishing him good luck.

* * *

He swallowed hard, his throat convulse as he swallowed again.

He breathed out. "Hoo…" He nodded firmly. "Okay, Jack. It's go time, it's go time."

Elsa's house was not as Jack expected. She lived in a Mansion. A Mansion!

He couldn't believe his eyes the moment he set his feet here. He was just a guy who lived in a regular Bungalow with his mother and sister. He also took part-time job in order to help lessen his mother's burden and yet…

Elsa Arendelle is a rich girl!

He wiped his face off with a heavy sigh. He should have known that Elsa is a rich girl. But the outfits she wore whenever she's at school…and how she always seems so humble and kind.

She's definitely not like any other rich girl. Spoiled one.

Elsa is special. She is kind, gentle, self-reserved and poise. Though Elsa has been working on her self-reserved so that she could open up to people around her and to Jack…

He took a deep breath and braced himself to knock on the door.

Knock! Knock!

No respond…

Knock! Knock!

Jack blinked and turned his head when he noticed a doorbell beside the front door and just wished to smack his head against the door till he bleeds to death.

Of course! Doorbell! How can he be so stupid!?

He clenched his fist again and loosens, trying his best to calm down. It's his first meet with Elsa's parents. He must make a good first impression.

He had already changed to black tuxedo as soon as he arrive her house. He changed it in his car of course, also happened to stick his hand in the wrong sleeve.

Jack huffed out another nervous sigh before he tried to ring the bell—

Crack…

The door opened. His eyes light up and saw an older man standing in front of him. Wearing what seem like a King outfit. Whoa.

He smiled warmly at Jack.

"Jack, is it?"

"U-U-U-Uh…" Jack swallowed hard. He felt like he wanted to bury himself in a deep hole.

"Y-Yes, sir." He cleared his throat before nodding hard. "Yes, sir. My name is Jackson Overland Frost."

The man slightly chuckled. "Don't be so formal, Jack." There was a brief silent. "I like your tuxedo." He commented.

Jack's cheeks burn, he looked down on his shoes and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Father, is Jack here?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'll go up and prepare everything." With that, the man left.

Elsa opened the door wide and beamed at Jack. She was dressed in a light blue gown with snowflakes attached on it. Her platinum-blonde hair was loosened and braided just above her elbow as she let her hair down. She also wears striking light blue high heels to match her appearance. Her bright blue eyes matched her entire outfit. Not to mention her hair has snowflakes too, they look so real.

She looks so different.

Air stuck on his throat, he can't breathe. He took her in sight and studied her.

She's so beautiful.

His heart pounded wildly.

Elsa tilted her head and grinned jovially. "Speechless?" Her soft voice reached to his ears. Jack nodded hard, still studying her.

Oh yes! That reminds him…

"Hold on." He gently uttered as he raced back to his car and took out a bouquet of Snowdrop flowers and came back to her.

Elsa's eyes lighten with excitement.

"This is for you." He delivered the flowers to her.

She stared up and soon dived into those dark brown eyes of his…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanna take some time to thank my fellow reviewers! :3**

**Thank you **maggi lefay, S Ashleigh.0211, Jelli Kelli, mowi, Krisedge**(thank you for the reviews on Chapter 3! :D )**, OoPoPcAnDY**(thank you for recommended my story to some of your readers :3 )**, Lost blue heart 16, Miss Anony, QueenOfMusicLeea, di, Shimmer Shine**(Thank you for your reviews on the last chapters, really appreciate it! ;) )** As well as other Guest that doesn't have Fanfiction Account.** :D**** Thank you so much!**

**If you're interested to know what piano theme Jack was playing, you can go to YouTube, type 'Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST Song-15' (Yes, it's a Yaoi Anime. But I just want you to focus to listen to that piano theme. The feelings and emotions, you know. ;) I think it fits Jack and Elsa perfectly. ;3 )**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. :D I'm currently working on the next chapter so will post it up as soon as I can! :3 Love you all! May God Bless You!**

**I do not own any characters that I used in this story. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL COMPANY©.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"This…" She was choked in her emotions, tears gathered in her eyes so quickly.

She didn't want to be so emotional. Showing your emotions is considered one of your weaknesses. And she hated herself that she couldn't control her feelings.

She was easily touched.

Just this simple thing that every guy will do for their girlfriends. Yet she felt utterly in euphoria.

Jack smiled. She's just so sweet.

He embraced her gently and mumbled to her ear. "They're called 'Snowdrop'. In other word, _Galanthus_." Thank goodness he paid full attention to Nod when Nod was telling him about this mystical flower. On his way here he even Google it through his cell phone.

And yet he had no idea how Nod was managed to keep this flower alive. Like seriously, Snowdrop in Autumn? That's just…ridiculous.

But it's almost Winter now anyways, so it makes sense right? Then again…how in the hell did Nod plant this flower and keeping it alive anyway!?

"Snowdrop…" She repeated. She sniffed again before she chuckled, "I like it." She stroked the flowers. Then she awkwardly patted Jack's shoulder because she almost wetted his tuxedo. "Sorry." She mumbled.

She frowned in question. "But how did you—?"

"Elsa!" Anna jumped down from the stairs and raced to her sister.

Anna wore olive-and-light green gown with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a pair of matching socks. Her hair was in a bun with three green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair. Her freckles on her face were a lot more than Elsa's. Even on her shoulders too.

Anna…she looks like a Princess.

The adorable Anna pouted her lips. "Elsa…is this the way to treat our guest in honor without inviting him?"

Realized her negligence, she apologized and dragged Jack in before closing the front door.

"Hi, Jack!" Anna waved. She grinned from ear to ear and started to circle around him to study his outfit.

"Whoa, Elsa. You never told me how good and smart he looks when he's wearing a suit!" Anna exclaimed.

"Neither do I." Elsa blushed. This was actually the first time she sees him in a suit too. The black tuxedo fitted him perfectly. Well, he had a great body figure. Wait…was she studying his body? Elsa shook her head to push those thoughts away.

She watched her little sister Anna poked Jack's arms, chest and shoulders. "Anna." Elsa shook her head helplessly. Restless as ever.

Poor Jack. He became the victim as Anna studied his outfit long enough that it freaked him out. Was this outfit not elegant enough?

"Anna…" Jack gulped and gave out a nervous smile. "You look—"

"Agh!" Anna inadvertently poked at Jack's Adam's Apple.

He covered his neck and coughed painfully. "You look beautiful." He commented between clench teeth.

Anna cringed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—!"

Elsa patted Jack's shoulder gently, attempting to ease his pain.

"Anna!" Elsa eyed her little sister. She put up an 'older sister look' at her.

"Oops! Mom's calling! I—" She pointed upstairs. "I better go. I—I gotta go." She waved cheekily before uttered a 'thank you' to Jack and rushed up to the 2nd floor.

Elsa shook her head in sign of speechless. She can never get mad at her little sister. Well, Anna's too cute to scold anyway.

She tilted her head at Jack. "You okay?" She had to suppress her laughter.

The fact that when Anna mischievously poking at Jack's arms, shoulders and chest and how Jack stays immobilized with his confused and awkward face.

His mouth left agape and his eyes twitch whenever Anna struck him with her pokes.

This memory will forever implant on Elsa's mind till she grows old and die.

Jack scowled, trying to ignore the smile on Elsa's face. She was so enjoying watching him being poke-attacks by her little sister.

He sighed. Never mind. As long as it made her happy, it was worth it.

It was then he realized her purple glitter eyeshadow. Man, she was just…

_Pure beautiful._

"Come on." Elsa gestured upstairs. She took her time to breathe in the fragrance of the Snowdrop flowers before her head raised and saw his dark brown eyes staring at her.

She smiled, showing him the flowers. "Better explain to me where'd you get it later—after dinner."

Jack simply nodded.

* * *

Awkward.

Speechless.

_**Dub dub. Dub dub. Lub dub.**_

The whole time during dinner, Jack could only stare at the feastful dinner that Elsa's mother prepared. Speaking of which, he was quite impressed that even though The Arendelle was in a circle of high society, Elsa's mother still cook for them. A really great; responsible mother that is.

His way of eating was slightly slow and gentle. Normally he just—much preferred to gobble up the whole food like he can actually eat up the whole plate. But he can't do it here. Not in front of Elsa's parents.

Although Elsa didn't seem to mind his eating behavior…at least this calmed his heart a bit.

"I was thinking…" Anna was enthusiastically telling her plan to all people who were on the table. She was the only one who makes conversations, trying to lighten the tense situation.

Jack's got his ears up as he shoved a meat into his mouth with the fork. So Anna was planning to build a snowman? That was like a typical routine for Winter break. She never changed huh?

He chewed and blinked at the same time.

"Jack!" Anna grinned. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you wanna build a snowman together?"

He could hardly swallow as he coughed.

Elsa pressed her lips tight together. _'Oh, Jack. Just relax…'_ How she wished she can teleported her mind into Jack's.

He took a moment to swallow properly before he drank some water.

Elsa watched as her mother smiled warmly at Jack. Her father…his expression was unreadable, but he's definitely not mad. Anna giggled jovially. Obviously enjoying Jack's awkwardness.

Jack exhaled. He glanced at Elsa's mother, she nodded. He looked to the father, Elsa's father put up a stern look. He immediately looked down on his plate, trying not to make eye contact with Arendelle sir.

The older man laughed shortly. "Well, Jack." Elsa's father finally smiled. "Do you want to build a snowman together during Winter break?"

Anna nodded eagerly, Elsa tried to suppress her laughter again; the way Jack flinched was so adorable.

Jack brave himself to look into Elsa's mother's eyes, she finally spoke; "The more the merrier. I'm sure you can spend your quality time with Elsa too."

Jack blushed; he scratched the back of his neck as he averted his gaze away from the parents. Then he nodded slowly. "Thank you for the invitation, I'll…be there."

The older man chuckled. "Do you think perhaps one day Elsa could pay a visit to _your_ family?" He smiled.

"Father." Elsa tried to stop. It was not that she didn't want to visit Jack's family. In fact, she wanted so much to. She'd always wanted to meet Jack's mother ever since Jack told her that his only family members were his mother and sister. It will be fun, having the opportunity to spend time with Jack's little sister.

Elsa smiled at Jack, her cheeks burned.

Jack smirked slightly. He nodded eagerly as well. "If this didn't trouble, then I'd love to."

Anna waved her hand casually. "Oh, no! There won't be any troubles at all! The only trouble is if you didn't invite her to your house, Elsa would—"

"Anna!" Elsa eyed her little sister. Anna chuckled mischievously. "Sorry." She pouted.

Elsa shook her head in sign of speechless again. _'Oh, my dear Anna…'_

The rest of the dinner time suddenly filled with joy and laughter. The Arendelle family loves Jack. They know that Jack will treat Elsa right. They also wish Jack the best in what he wants and wishes to do…

* * *

Elsa pulled Jack hastily as she walked fast to one of her favorite room. Jack followed from behind with full alertness. He didn't want to step on Elsa's transparent cape that draped down from her sleeves. He struggled to keep up with her until she pushed open the door and the room greeted Jack with an inconceivable atmosphere.

His jaw left agape as he walked into the room, his footsteps slowed as he took his time to inspect the room.

"My God!" He exclaimed.

"Elsa!" He grinned at her almost immediately. "I didn't know you love music!" He went over to the piano as he skimmed his fingers on the surface. "My most favorite instrument is piano." He muttered lowly. More like he muttered to himself.

"I know." Elsa smiled as she came over to his side, tilting her head at him as she opened the piano fall board. "You told me before." She mentioned. Then she elegantly sits on the piano bench, ready her fingers on the piano keys.

"I thought you won't remember such a thing." He snickered. Took her in sight as his chest swelled.

She gave him a look. "Don't underestimate me, Jackson Overland Frost."

Hearing her calling his full name only sends chill down his spine. He straightened himself as he watched her play the piano.

She randomly played a tune, it was melodious. Then he realized the Snowdrop flowers he gave her earlier—she had already settled them in a vase. And the vase was on top of the piano lid. The vase's decoration was like an old English design or something. It was beautiful. The vase combine with the flowers brought out such stunning feeling. He smiled.

He then pinned his stare on Elsa's beautiful, elegant fingers.

Her fingers were fast when she played the piano. She looks like a professional.

Suddenly she stopped.

She bit her lower lip as she looked up to Jack. She patted the bench beside her, signaling him to sit beside her.

Jack slowly sat beside her, trying his damnedest to calm his heartbeat. God, why does his heart have to beat so fast and so…crazy?

He put up a small smile on his face, gazing through her eyes. Her sparkly bright blue eyes…she looked so mature when she applied purple glitter eyeshadow. And her adorable light, barely can see freckles on her face…make her…flawless. Well, consider the freckles on her face might be a flaw, but to him, she's just flawless.

She whispered softly. "I love you, Jack."

His heart ached. He still couldn't believe he get to be with her. After crushing on her for 9 freaking crazy years…yet they managed to be together. Will this love last long?

He pressed his lips tight, looking at the piano. He wanted to send his feelings, his heart, and his love to her. He lightly pressed on the piano key. "I love you. More than you could ever imagine." His voice lowered at the second sentence.

Elsa's ears pricked. Her eyes widened at the same time her heart beat so fast. _"More than you could ever imagine.'_

Her eyes watery, she slowly turned her head to him. His dark brown eyes…seem to glow even under this dim light.

He smiled warmly at her, before she knew what he was up to—

He pressed his lips lightly on hers. Then they kissed.

"Ahem." Jack pulled back and shook his head wildly. _'If sir saw this, he'd kill me.'_

He grinned bashfully. Then he gestured the piano as he started to play a theme.

She paid full attention all the way. Her head slightly waved from left to right and back again. He's so professional. Although he was from a moderate family…he worked hard on his part-time job and saved his money that he was able to purchase himself a grand piano.

It was expensive, and it was hard to get. Normal people can't even imagine how Jack could afford himself such an expensive piano. To others, it was like Jack stole the piano from somewhere. But to Elsa, she knew he worked hard on that.

The melodious tune he played from his fingers… The way his fingers gently pressed on the piano keys. He's so professional. No doubt about that.

He starts to close his eyes as he dissolves himself into the melodious tune. This was his favorite theme, this theme contained such unbearable feelings that…he decided to play this theme to reach his beloved one. The one he always loved.

_**Elsa Arendelle.**_

Slowly and gently, she laid her cheek on his shoulder. Feeling his warmth. Feeling his…_feelings_.

Elsa closed her eyes, listening to that wondrous theme song he played till she dozed off.

"_**I love you, Jackson Overland Frost."**_

* * *

They were on the rooftop of Arendelle mansion; lying down. Together enjoying each other's heartbeat and indulged themselves with such breath-taking night sky.

Their fingers linked together, their breaths turned into a matching rhythm. The smiles on their faces never fade… Could never fade…

Elsa smelled at the Snowdrop, she sighed in complete happiness. Then she turned her head at Jack, who currently closed his eyes—obviously enjoying the night breeze. The silent night with chill breeze and the beautiful night sky; full moon and countless stars.

She smiled to herself. She could easily be the happiest girl in the whole universe.

"I can't wait till Winter break." Jack mumbled.

Elsa chuckled; she pinched on Jack's arm lightly as she looked down on the Snowdrop. "Me too. I want to visit your mother and sister." She blushed at the thought of it.

Jack smiled, still shutting his eyes. "After we build snowman with Anna."

Elsa giggled. "Of course." She nodded in consent. "After we build snowman with Anna."

They both sighed.

Elsa arched an eyebrow at the flower, "By the way…how did you get this flower anyway?" she bit her lower lip. "I mean, I know this flower only bloom in Winter but…it's almost Winter anyway… Technically it's still Autumn now so…" She shot Jack her question look. "How…?" Her voice trailed off.

Jack chuckled slightly at her curiosity yet confusing question.

"Nod planted these, I have no idea how. I don't have the time to ask him either. I was in a hurry. I'll ask him some time later."

She blinked shortly. "Nod…he's not a student from our school right?" She's not familiar with that name.

"Nope." He simply shook his head. "Nod is my neighbor. We knew each other since we were kids."

She chuckled. "I thought only you and Hiccup are childhood friends."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred a little. "We're close. He's like a brother."

She sat up, hugging her knees as she breathed in the flower again. "You're lucky to have a friend like him. I like Hiccup." She muttered.

Jack slowly sat up too. He rolled his eyes in order to clear his drowsiness. Then he stared at her.

"Everybody likes Hiccup." He smiled at the fact that Hiccup is so easy to be friend with. He's clumsy, skilful, and sarcastic—he is the best friend you could ever ask for.

Suddenly…

"I want…" He swallowed before he continued. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it seem stupid and it seem so…impossible. But together, I'm sure we can make it real." He clenched his fist. "I want to stay by your side always, Elsa. It doesn't matter if we break up in the future." He looked down. "You're the first girl…I ever wanted to be with."

"They say…" She swallowed in order to moisten the sudden dryness in her throat. "They say first love won't last long you know."

'_Yeah, I'm well aware of that.'_ He nodded slightly, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"But I am willing to…" She huffed out another nervous sigh before she nodded seriously. "I am willing to try to realize your dream…_my_ dream." Slowly she braced herself as she turned to look him in the eye.

"I am willing to fight for our future. To stay together with you always. Stand by your side…as long as we still breathe." Her voice choked a little. She turned away hurriedly as she rubbed her eyes gently. "Get it together, Elsa." She whispered to herself.

Slowly he scooted closer to her, from behind—

He embraced her fully, protecting her, shielding her. Giving her the warmth of his.

Jack shut his eyes so tight that his tears fell down his cheek. "I love you, Elsa. Please…stay with me…" His voice cracked. _'Stay with me…infinity.'_ Instead of the usual 'Until the End', he decided 'Infinity'. Will this first love of them…stay infinity?

_**Dub dub, dub dub. Lub dub. Dub dub, lub dub. **_

_**Dub dub, lub dub. Dub dub, lub dub. Dub dub.**_

Jack's eyes widened. This time, it was not his heartbeat that he felt.

It was hers.

Elsa's heartbeat…beat as fast and crazy like his too.

Jack chuckled slightly, not wanting to embarrass Elsa. He hugged her tight; but with tender touch.

Elsa grinned, her eyes gleam with happiness, hope, and love. She looked up into the sky, pointing to one of the star as she giggled. "Look, that's me."

Jack shook his head as he laughed. "Then beside that star, is me!" He pointed randomly.

"Jack, you're not serious!" She scolded him with her teasing tone.

"It's true!" He replied innocently, still grinning.

"Hey." He whispered softly, still not letting her go; trapped her in his arms protectively.

"We'll be like this forever, right?" She stole his line first. Jack was stunned by this. Can she read people's mind? How did she know that was what he wanted to ask?

He buried his face into her hair. The fragrance of her hair… "Mm." He nodded. "We'll always be together right?" Again, Elsa questioned.

He hugged her tight, close to his heart. "Yeah. Always and always. Forever through eternity." He promised.

"Remember you promised." She mumbled softly, smiling.

Jack patted her head softly. "I promise." He promised firmly.

That time her heart ached so much. She feared…she feared that one day in the future the two of them will break up, separated…what if that happens?

She forcefully pushed that thought away.

She just wanted to enjoy this moment now. So much that her heart actually bleeds a little.

'_I love you, Jack. I always have…'_

The Snowdrop fell beside them. This flower was their love. It indicated the love between them, the love they had…the feelings and emotions inside them. As the chill breeze whizz through, the Snowdrop's petal fell and flew with the wind.

* * *

**7 Years Later…**

"What!?" The silver-haired man bang his fist on the table; he glared at his employee so furiously that if he keeps on glaring, the employee will sure turn into ashes.

"Transfer? Who the hell she thinks she is?!" His bright blue eyes fumed.

The employee guy fumbled against the files nervously. "Apparently the company, I mean the manager made a mistake."

"She was supposed to be in Art Department, yet she was placed here in Music Department."

The silver-haired man ran his fingers through his hair. "What's her name again?"

"Uh…" The employee opened the file as his eyes ran over thousands of words that it almost killed his vision. His eyes stopped to a name.

"Elsa, sir. Her name is Elsa Arendelle."

Elsa Arendelle…

His eyes twitched, he waved his hand off as he cringed. "Talk to the manager, the Art Department one. I have nothing to do with this. If it was a mistake, then it's HQ's responsibility since they were careless."

The employee guy shook his head, "But sir…she was placed here now. She…she is officially our new staff now."

His bright blue eyes flared.

Could this day get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my college assignments and I feel so relieved that I finally finished my assignments! My final exam is coming soon so will be late to update again. Please forgive me. :'( Anyway, many of my reviewers were asking and confuzzling after the '7 years later' and I apologized if I confused you all. It will be explain in the next chapters. :) For one, yes. Jack is the silver-haired man. x'D In Chapter 6, I will write longer to explain a little bit of their past, won't be too much 'cause I don't wanna spoil the story. ;') This chapter is a short chapter, because I don't wanna let you guys wait too long and I'm struggling with my college the same time. Please stay with me. Thank you for taking your time to read this story! Real appreciate it!**

* * *

**Ah, and also... ;) This Chapter and the next Chapter, I will write more based on Elsa's side. It's time to let her have her own 'on screen' too yeah? :D Thank you for understanding!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The silver-haired man pressed his fingers on his forehead. Ugh…he hardly had any sleep lately.

"Could you please don't bother me with this stuff?" He waved his hand apathetically.

"It doesn't matter if she wants to transfer to other department or whatever the hell she wanted to do. The main priority is— she has to work for Music Department for a year before she wanted to leave or transfer." He poked the document on the table.

He grimaced, "It's not like this company is her father's. Tell her that." He rubbed his face off with an exhausting sigh.

"Yes, sir." The employee guy nodded politely before he gathered the files in his hands and leaves his superior's room.

His bright blue eyes stared at the outside view. The window reflected him like a mirror. He stared at himself for a few seconds…

He exhaled again.

* * *

"What?" Her voice loudens. Her fists clenched tight. She had to resist the urge to jump forward and strangle this guy's neck with her bare hands. She took a deep breath before let out a weak sigh to relax herself.

She forced a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this troubles you but," She crossed her fingers together. "I have no intention to work under Music Department. There must be some sort of a small mistake." Her eyes plead. Small mistake? Yeah, right! Who could have made such a _huge_ mistake when she clearly signed up for Art in the first place? This doesn't make any sense.

She bit her lower lip. _'Please check it again, please…' _She had to refrain herself from saying that.

The employee guy frowned sadly. He'd like to help her, he really do. But… "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Arendelle… According to our company's rule, you have to work for us for a year. Then you can request to transfer or leave our…department." The guy watched as the platinum-blonde woman bit her lower lip, struggling with her decisions.

She's so beautiful. There aren't many women with platinum-blonde. So this one here is… Well, gorgeous.

And she's quite young too. 25-years old. Of course he knew. He was the one who managed her résumé.

She wanted to let out her frustration by groaning out loud and then bang the table with her fists. Maybe even kick this guy in front of her. Or go straight to the HQ and sue them for it was their fault for placing her at Music Department.

Music…for her?

NO!

Music was no longer her muse…

Realizing that she took a long time to ponder, finally she raised her head and stared right into the employee guy's eyes. He's good looking. It was not entirely his fault too anyway. Maybe it was his boss who ordered him to inform her all these?

Ugh…why is it everything had been so difficult to her?

She breathed out slowly, before she calmly placed her elbow on the table. This time, she can finally put up a sincere smile. "Perhaps I could talk to your…superior?"

The employee guy blinked. Wow. Not only is she beautiful. She is smart too! It was brilliant of her wanted to meet his superior and talk to him in person. Only one tiny teensy problem… His superior doesn't like it when newcomer wanted to meet him. Unless if the newcomer can impress him.

He arched an eyebrow as he inspected the woman before him.

Hmm…this will do. She can see him. She was capable of it. Hmm.

He nodded reluctantly, "I…maybe I can try talk to him and let you see…him."

Her eyes lightened up as soon as she heard him said that. Thank God! At least things didn't go all so gloomy.

She forced another smile on her face. But soon the forced smile turned into a sincere smile.

"Thank you." She nodded hard. She almost blurted _'It means so much to me.'_ Luckily she managed to control her inner self.

She waited patiently as the employee guy entered his superior room again. This time, she even had the time to check up on her makeup to make sure her makeup wasn't ruin. Perhaps in some point she thought that when she got mad, her hair will go unkempt and her makeup will be a mess.

The truth is, she's still in tidy state.

She smiled as she looked herself in the mirror. Practicing her smile. If this superior is going to be hard on her, she must learned to remain calm and put up a warm smile even though she might lose control and will try to kick the superior in the butt.

She blurted out a nervous sigh.

'_Okay, you can do this, Elsa. You can!'_

No sooner the employee guy came back, with a relief smile on his face.

He sat in front of her and nodded jovially at her. "Well, Miss Arendelle. Our superior has agreed to meet you. You can go see him now."

Elsa fumbled against her handbag and shoved her makeup kit into it. She nodded back. "Thank you." And she was ready to go meet her new superior face to face. Hopefully he's an understanding person and will consider transferring her into the Art Department.

She stopped just outside the door before she breathed out another nervous sigh. This is it. No turning back. This is her future, her career; all in this moment of time.

She gently knocked on the door, waiting for response.

So much for being the top one…

She knocked again.

No response.

Tsk.

She began to frown. This time, she made sure she knocked on the door hard enough to send the waves into the office.

Yet another silence.

"Excuse me!" She intended to calm herself, but her voice came out harsh.

"Come in!" Finally the man inside answered her.

This guy… She clenched her fists tight together. Many pictures formed on her head. One of the pictures happened to be the superior was under her red Stiletto heel as she stepped on his head.

This cocky guy.

She turned the doorknob as she entered.

She faced against the office chair as the man was facing the window. He didn't even bother to turn to her. Why would people wanted to vote him to become the Chief of the Music Department? He's so cocky!

She bit her lower lip for a few tense seconds, and then she swallowed hard before she managed to speak. "Good evening, sir. My name is Elsa Arendelle. I believe I was placed here in your department by…" She searched for the right word to say. "Mistake." She nodded. It's a fact, right? She was placed here by mistake.

She waited again for the man to speak.

Still, silence.

She'll go insane by just having to be muted by someone who didn't even bother to speak to her.

She exhaled out loud. This, finally earned his attention.

He swirled his office chair to her and that very moment stunned her.

* * *

He…he looked familiar…

Her heart stopped beating.

Her lips went dry.

She couldn't even bat her eyelashes.

* * *

She stood still, waiting for him to say something; anything.

Yet, he only stared at her. Long enough that she could almost feel a burn on her neck.

"Miss Arendelle. Is it?" He started. She found that his eyebrows frowned so hard it seemed like he hadn't been sleeping for few days.

She cleared her throat, struggling to steady her knees. She fiddled with her handbag strap, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, I clearly stated my name earlier." She bites back.

He raised an eyebrow. Surprised by the anger tone in her.

"Of course." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Jesus, he really needed to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry, Miss Arendelle. Could you please pour me a cup of coffee? Then we'll talk about your issue here." He poked the document frailly.

Excuse me!? She bit her lower lip so hard that it almost ripped apart.

But she obeyed him anyway. She turned around and tries to find any cup or coffee here. Then she poured a cup of black coffee that she had to wrinkle her nose because the scent was too strong.

She made her way to him as she settled the cup in front of him. She tangled her fingers together, waiting for him to drink his coffee.

When he did, she smiled. _'Okay. Done with your drinking. Now hurry up and let's discuss my issue here.'_ Her heart screamed out loud.

He exhaled a long sigh. Then he closed his eyes.

She looked around to inspect his office. It looks like he can play guitar and piano. Talented musician, is no wonder he can be the Chief of Music Department. Perhaps he can sing too? Or…he has other talents?

She frowned, wondering why hadn't he spoken since he finished his coffee.

She turned to him and was surprised to see his head leaned against the chair with his eyes closed. His breath steadied. Like he was taking a nap.

He's taking a nap!?

"Sir?" She called softly.

He didn't respond.

She waved her small hand in front of him, hoping he could sensed her movement.

He didn't move.

Great…

She folded her arms, fume waft up to her eyes.

He was the Chief! The boss! How can he leave his employee here and sleep on his own!?

She shook her head as she turned back and walked away. She was not giving up that easily. Judging from his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead, he probably hadn't had any sleep lately. Never mind. She'll come back. She swore.

While waiting for the _'boss'_ to have his little nap, Elsa had no choice but to follow the employee guy to go see her working place. She refused to tell the guy about his _boss_ taking his nap, thinking it was not her right to say. She muttered a 'thank you' to the guy before she slammed her handbag on the table and took a seat.

She sighed. It was going to be a long day…

Why does he look so familiar?

His voice…his voice that she felt utterly…familiar.

No…it had been 7 years…

There was no way she could be lucky enough to find him back. Not when she struggled her mightiest with her past.

She folded her arms on the table as she sighed once again. What is she gonna do here? Singing? Editing music? Seeing artists?

She should've gone to New York instead of staying here in Beacon Hills.

Beacon Hills sure changed a lot…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Prepare for some feels! T.T I'm so sorry if I made this chapter all so feels and sad and...sorrowful. My heart ached when I was writing this chapter too. But I promise the next chapter the mood will be better! It wasn't hopeless at all. There's always hope, right? ;) Please, stay strong.**

* * *

**Note: Some profanity words. You have been warned. I'm sorry, but it won't be too heavy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A door slammed shut so loud that everyone in the office looked around.

"Elsa— Miss Arendelle!" He bawled. The silver-haired man came across the table and stood before her, Elsa forced to open her eyelids as she felt her eyelids became heavier by the second. Staying here and did nothing was terrible…

"Yes, sir?" Her voice was calm. Finally, he's done taking his nap? Took him 2 hours!

He cleared his throat, like he's trying to calm himself. "Come into my office, we have things to discuss." Then he turned and walked fast as speed of light into his office. Elsa followed from behind, not forgetting to grab her handbag.

After she closed the door, the silver-haired man gestured her to take a seat before he opened the document and link his fingers together.

She took a seat, waiting patiently for him to check on the document. Within seconds, he closed the file. "I understand you're not interested to be here in Music Department." His voice was so calm, it was hard to tell whether he was mad or not.

"Yes, I am no under any interest to want to be in Music Department." She answered with honesty. "I want to be in Art."

"So you wish to request to transfer to Art?" He arched an eyebrow. His blue eyes were so bright.

She blinked before nodding, "Yes. I wish to request to transfer to Art Department." Again, she answered with her steady voice.

Suddenly he cracked into a smile. A devious, mischievous smile. More like, he's smirking.

Her tongue stilled when she saw his smile. Oh My. Never in a million years had she seen a guy that can smile so…gorgeous.

He leaned in slightly, still smirking. "Unfortunately, Miss Arendelle."

She had to brace herself to listen to the bad news.

"You can't leave." He grinned.

Somebody might as well get Elsa a glass of water because she can barely breathe when the guy before her just grinned like that. How in the world a guy's grin can be so charming!? And he's her boss for God's sake! But wait, she will soon be transfer to Art—

Hold on.

"What?" She blinked hard. Forcing herself to avert her eyes from staring his lips to his eyes. He's just so gorgeous.

"Pardon me?" She repeated again.

He leaned back and crossed his arms against his chest, his hair fell forward. "You can't request to transfer to other department. Yet." With that, he looked away.

"Why not?" She blurted. Sounded so harsh. "I mean." She cleared her throat, staring at the document because she didn't want to fall into his bright blue eyes again. "Why can't I request to transfer to Art?"

"Have you read the contract, Miss Arendelle?" He shoved the file to her. Elsa wasted no time as she picked the file and read it.

"According to our company's rule. You _have_ to work for us for a year. Before you can even resign, or request to transfer." He put up a sly smirk.

Her fingers on the file clenched so tight that it turned white.

"But…" She huffed out as she slowly put the file down.

"I have no basic in Music." She lied.

"I'm aware of that." He nodded nonchalantly. "However…" He leaned in again and this time, he whispered in her ear. "I am willing to teach you a thing or two."

What!?

Her breath stuck on her throat. Her cheeks flushed. Was he hitting on her!?

There was a loud noise banging from the outside, interrupting the two.

Quickly, he settled down and cleared his throat. As if he just realized what he was doing.

"Come in." His voice cooled.

A guy in a suit came rushing in with a file in his hand, his voice trembled. "Jack, you gotta see this, Jack! It was such a mess!"

The silver-haired man frowned; he straightened himself as he received the file.

"Sorry, I didn't know you have your visitor here." The guy nodded apologetically at Elsa. She simply shook her hand.

"She's not a visitor, she's our new staff." Jack simply corrected.

"Elsa, this is the Second Chief Editor. Miguel."

Miguel nodded and flashed a charming smile to her. "Pleasure to meet ya, Elsa."

She nodded with a smile.

"So, what do you think?" Miguel folded his arms and tilted his head at Jack. "Jack?"

Jack…

Miguel called him 'Jack'…

This man in front of her…

Her boss…

Her new boss…

Her new boss that just whispered in her ear saying…

'_I am willing to teach you a thing or two…'_

Jack…

_Jack…son… Over…_

"You sounded so formal today." Jack frowned, ignoring the question Miguel just asked him. "I told you before, call me 'Frost'. It makes me cooler."

Elsa's whole body instantly frozen.

* * *

Frost?

Did he just tell Miguel to call him _'Frost'!?_

Frost…

Jackson…Frost…

Jackson Overland…

_Jackson Overland Frost…_

Of course…!

Of course!

Her first love! Jackson Overland Frost! Back at senior year they…

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Her lips trembled.

She clumsily raised her thumb as she tries to hold back her tears and rubbed her eyes gently, not wanting her tears to flow out.

Jack kept quiet, he watched as Elsa struggling with her emotions. Why did she…suddenly seem so weak?

"Excuse me." Her voice was a bit shaky. But she couldn't care less; she didn't want to stay here anymore. Her emotions came too strong that she feared she can't control herself.

"I-I have to excuse myself." She stood shakily.

Miguel almost wanted to hold her to keep her steady, but Elsa stepped a few steps back keeping her head down staring at the floor.

Miguel raised an eyebrow at Jack, whom Jack responded him the same.

"You're dismissed, Miss Arendelle." Jack nodded, not looking at her.

She wiped the tears that began to stream down her cheeks as she kept her head low and headed towards the door. No sooner she shut the door tight.

"What's with her?" Miguel frowned. "You didn't bully her or anything, are you, Jack?" He eyed Jack with suspicion.

Jack sighed. "I'm not that boring, Miguel. And once again, call me Frost."

"Fine, fine!" Miguel waved his hand nonchalantly. "Frost." He folded his arms. "But, seriously. I thought only Cade could enter your room and Tooth, and Punzie. Before this I've never seen any other employee entered this room. Are you like, into her or something?" He arched an eyebrow.

Jack didn't answer straight away. In fact, his eyes deepened. "I don't know." He shook his head. "I just…" He shook his head again, clearing the thoughts on his mind.

"Ah, I knew it!" Miguel grinned; he patted Jack on the back. "You _are_ into her!"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe."

Miguel rubbed his chin as he paced around. "Hmm…maybe… But soon, I bet your ass you will say you're into her! Just wait and see."

Jack huffed. His eyes glued to the document as he continued reading, ignoring the rest of Miguel's rambling.

* * *

Her Stiletto high heels clacked against the floor so loud, that she almost stumbled on her way to the toilet.

She wept like a baby in front of the sink, covering her mouth with her palm and squeezed out whatever emotions she kept inside her.

She huffed out a sigh after her tears subsided.

So…he was pretending he didn't know her huh?

There was no way Jackson Overland Frost could be her boss. Even so, there was no way after reading her résumé, which her name attached on the paper. So clear: **Elsa Arendelle**

Yet he can still pretend that he didn't know her. How could he!?

Or…maybe they were in the company. So he had to act tough and act like a boss and that's why when he saw her he didn't even seem to be affected by her?

Then why does she have to be affected by him? It was so unfair…

She splashed her face with water as she tried to clear her mind. After she removed her makeup, she reapplied.

Fine. If he can act tough, act professional. She can too.

* * *

She went back to her place, sitting down on the chair feeling defeated.

She sighed. This is definitely not her best day. First, her career, she was hoping she could achieve her dreams in Art, yet…she was placed here in Music. By mistake! And then she went to meet her boss face to face, which earned nothing but the boss taking his nap. For 2 hours! And that wasn't even the worst…he was her first love back at senior year. Jackson Overland Frost! Who pretended he didn't know her. This was just great! Enough to lighten her day.

Cade came with a bunch of files in his hand. The employee guy who seemed to be the only guy who understands her situation. She knew that he helped her bunch. Well, not really…but he did help her to get in touch with Jack. He did help her to get Jack meet her face to face. Even though she still can't figure out why Cade seemed to be so afraid of Jack.

Maybe he's being difficult to everyone…

He used to be so sweet…

Ah…but that was 7 years ago…was it?

She frowned, trying to remember her age back at senior year.

Ah, yes. She was 18 back then. Yep. 7 years…

Cade carefully placed the files on her desk; he then smiled warmly at her. "Jack said… Uh, our boss, Jack." He nodded; thought that Elsa didn't know their superior's name. He grinned awkwardly. "Our boss, Jack… He said that since you didn't have basic about Music. Maybe you should start off with this." He patted the files.

Her eyes widened at the stack of files. "All this?" She pointed.

Cade nodded. "Yep. Good luck, Elsa." Before he left, he frowned as he turned to her, pointing her eyes. "You looked like you…cried."

She sniffed inadvertently. "N-No. I-I didn't." She rubbed her under eye puffiness gently. "It's just…my eyes hurt all of sudden."

He pressed his lips together, looking concern. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm okay now. Thank you." She smiled at him.

God, that smiles…

Cade scratched the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "Ah…o-okay… Uh…" He cleared his throat. "I'm…I'm gonna, go." He pointed ahead, she nodded with a chuckle. He scratched his head as he walked off.

Elsa sighed and stared at the stack of files. She opened one file and no sooner her eyes fumed.

She closed the file and slammed it on the desk.

Didn't he think she knows the entire instrument? What's the point of showing her pictures of instruments even the names of instruments?

This is such a joke!

Just because she lied about not having basic knowledge about music doesn't make her a dumb person who knows nothing about music instrument.

She drummed her fingers on the table. The last time when she touched the piano…when was it?

She pressed her forehead with her fingers. Thinking a lot sure will damage your brain…

She glanced at her wristwatch; it was almost 5 now anyway. Does that mean she can leave early? No…she's new here…she can't.

A blonde girl came to her; she wore pink dress that was so cute that it fits her so much. Her eyes were emerald. She smiled wide at Elsa. "Hello there~" She breathed, indicating that she was nervous. "Hi~" She waved. Elsa waved back with a small grin. The blonde girl played with her hair as she tilted her head. "My name is Rapunzel. You can call me 'Punzie'." She pressed her lips together.

Elsa offered her hand as she smiled. "Elsa Arendelle. Call me Elsa."

Rapunzel shook Elsa's hand and giggled softly. "Rapunzel Corona. But I swear my name wasn't just Rapunzel because of my hair." She smoothed her long blonde hair.

"I like it." Elsa commented.

Rapunzel fidget with her feet. "Um…so…what's your part? I sing." She nodded.

Elsa glanced at the files, unsure what exactly her part was. "Not really sure…" She smiled at Rapunzel, "So you're a singer? It's so nice to meet you." She beamed. Wow. She frowned as she looked down on Rapunzel's feet. "You didn't…"

"Yes." Rapunzel beamed at her feet. She swirled around with her blonde hair flowing gracefully.

"I only barefooted whenever I'm in the company or at my house. Outside I'll wear shoes. I feel so free to just walk around barefooted." She grinned.

Rapunzel is such a lovely girl, Elsa thought.

Suddenly Jack came out of nowhere. He approached Rapunzel. "Punzie. How many times have I told you to wear your shoes?" He frowned, but not in a mad way. More like he found her barefooted cute. His eyes tell it all.

Rapunzel grinned sheepishly at Jack. "Well…to be fair. I just love how I can feel the pavement below me." She grinned at Jack.

Does that mean they're a couple now? Jack and Rapunzel?

Judging from how Jack treated her, she must be very special to him. He ruffled her hair gently, Rapunzel only chuckles as she nudged Jack's side. Jack grinned, pretending he was hurt as he rubbed his side. His eyes narrowed at her.

There was definitely some sparks in his eyes…

"I'll talk to you later, Elsa. See you around." She swirled around and walked off. Her feet patted against the floor.

Jack grinned at her, "Be careful not to let germs stick on your feet!" he teased.

Rapunzel didn't bother to look back as she responds. "Look after yourself! I'm afraid germs will latch on you more than me."

Jack chuckled, his eyes lightened.

By the time he turned to Elsa, his eyes changed. His eyes deepened. As though he hated her or…he was pretending to be dumb; by not knowing her.

"So, have you read the files?" His voice was so…uninteresting.

Elsa folded her arms, looking at the computer screen instead of him. "I know all music instruments, okay. I'm not that stupid."

His eyebrow arched, and then he tapped his finger on the computer.

"Hey…" He called.

Slowly, Elsa eyed him with her glare. Hoping that one glare can burn him into ashes. It didn't happen.

"Have we…" His fist reached to his lips, he frowned.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

Her heart dropped like a thousand foot drop.

He actually asked her that!?

He actually asked her if they have met before!?

Elsa had to resist the urge to bite her lower lip. If she bite her lower lip again, sure her lips will rip apart.

"No. We haven't." Her voice was so harsh, so hard, that when she lied; she had to blink repeatedly in order to calm herself.

If he can play this game, so can she!

He frowned more. "You sure…?"

"YES!" Her hands slammed on the desk. "We never met before! Jackson Overland Frost!"

Oh God. Why…

His blue eyes widened.

Elsa gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand.

His eyes…were blue!?

No, no, no…

She blinked as she looked into his eyes again.

Yes!

Blue!

"It doesn't make any sense…" She whispered.

Oddly, she did notice his silver hair. It was so damn obvious. But the thing is…he probably dyed his hair 'cause his original hair color was brunet but then…why…his eyes…?

"Do I know you…?" It was like she questioned herself, rather than asking him.

She asked herself quietly… _'Do I know you? You look different. But they call you Jack…maybe you're another Jack? No…you told them to call you Frost. So you're Jackson, aren't you? Jackson Overland Frost? Or did you go by Jack Frost now?'_

If only she had asked, maybe she will get some answers. Instead…

She grabbed her handbag and nodded apologetically at Jack. "I have to go. I'm sorry." She merely walked a few steps before Jack warned her. "You dare to walk off in front of your boss?"

* * *

She stopped.

Shoot. She forgot.

He stood before her; he looked down as his eyes struggling to find some answers from her. "You know me." He breathed. She shuddered a bit, feeling his breath.

"Please…tell me who I was."

"What…?" She frowned and dare herself to look into his eyes.

God, why…

His eyes were watery. Like a lost puppy…or like a kid who wants his ice cream…

His bright blue eyes…

Her heart shuddered a little. She can't get used to his blue eyes. It was not in her memory…

In her memory…her precious memories that she fought to forget…but can't seem to.

His _dark brown eyes_…

Looking at his blue eyes, she felt bizarre. Like she's looking into another person. Another Jack. Not the Jack she knew.

A complete stranger.

"It's not—" She almost said 'It's not cool to play dumb and pretend that you didn't know me.' Not when Jack's phone rang then he made a hold-on-a-sec motion to her before he answered. He turned around. "Hic? Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." He chuckled slightly. "Actually, few minutes. Yeah, okay. See ya."

He ended the call.

"Can't believe you still hang out with Hiccup." She blurted.

"How do you know it was Hiccup that I was talking to?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You know what? Sorry to say this— But, screw you."

She walked off.

"Wait!" Jack followed her into the elevator. When Elsa pushed the button to G floor she refused to look at the man beside her. The man that was her boss, and an ass hole.

Jack couldn't help but stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm. "Listen."

She shrugged his hand off. "Don't touch me!" She almost yelled.

His eyes widened, then he let go and took a step back. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "It's just that…I was so confused."

"Confused what? That you had conveniently forgotten me? Yeah. That's very confusing. Consider how we used to—"

**No…it was her fault…**

She was the one who shut him out first. Shut everyone out of her life. After that incident…

"What? We used to—" He didn't even get to finish his words and when the elevator door opened she stormed out immediately. "It doesn't matter!" She bawled.

"Elsa, wait!" Jack tried to chase after her.

* * *

Elsa stopped. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the…well…

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"Elsa…?" Hiccup's eyes widened. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. "Elsa…Arendelle?" His heart pounded so hard that his ears rang. He can't breathe at that moment. "Elsa!?" Hiccup repeated. It felt like forever for him to repeat her name over and over again.

He leapt towards her and grabbed her arm. "You're back!" His eyes lightened with…tears…?

"You're really back!" His voice cracked.

Elsa frowned in confusion. "Hiccup…why…?"

"Sorry, Hic." Jack stood beside Elsa; he looked down on her platinum-blonde hair and back to his friend. "She's our new staff. Elsa Arendelle. You two knew each other right?"

God. Hearing him saying this tortured both Hiccup and Elsa. Hiccup cringed as he looked at Elsa, Elsa did the same.

"Jack, could you…?" Hiccup's grip on Elsa's arm loosened a bit. Maybe he's afraid to squash her arm with his strength.

"Sure." Jack nodded nonchalantly. "I'll wait you outside." The silver-haired man walked off. Like none of this is mattered to him.

Elsa rubbed her eyes again. Why…listening to Jack saying those words like… Seriously, _'You two knew each other right?'_

If only she can kicked off her heel and knocked Jack's head with it.

"Just go straight to Astrid, I'll be there." Hiccup nodded.

Elsa blinked. Wait…he's still with Astrid…?

* * *

At the cafeteria, Hiccup smiled slightly as he drinks his cola.

Still the old same Hiccup.

Least seeing how he still loves to drink cola eases her a bit. But her heart still stings after what Jack…he really didn't seem to remember her.

Hiccup coughed as he put his drink on the table, drumming his fingers at the same time, thinking of how to start the conversation.

"I…I'm just glad that you're back!" He exclaimed. Happiness seemed to surge up to his eyes, at the same time…there was sadness in it too.

Maybe…

"I…for one, can't believe you're still with Astrid." Elsa smiled. Trying to make conversation.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah. We've been together for 7 years."

Argh.

This didn't help at all.

Elsa cringed on the inside, bitterly… She knew if she didn't shut people out, maybe she can be with Jack for 7 years too.

Wait, this doesn't matter now. It was her choice, and she will not regret it. Hopefully…

Who knows? Even if she didn't shut people out, maybe she will still break up with Jack… Maybe it was meant to be.

Too many 'maybes'

Hiccup muttered after seeing her tensed. "Sorry." He looked down.

"No, no. I'm okay. I'm just…" She sighed, looking away.

Hiccup sure changed a lot. Physically.

He looks manlier now. More…cool, handsome, and…charming.

His emerald eyes still looked attracting.

She bit her lower lip, fiddling with her handbag strap.

"If you're wondering about Jack..." He started.

"Yeah…guess we have to talk about that huh?" Elsa shook her head weakly.

Hiccup startled, he blinked repeatedly. "You…you don't want to know?"

She stared at him. Dumbfounded.

Does she want to know?

God, yes. More than anything. But…

She contemplated. If she wanted to know…it means that her heart will be ready to break.

It must be very hard to accept once she knew.

Still…

She nodded. Can't afford to speak at the moment.

Hiccup sighed. He scratched his head, making his hair looked so soft at sight.

"I…" He groaned. "I didn't know where to start. I was afraid it will hurt you, so…"

"Please…just…tell me why Jack seems…"

"Like a stranger?" Hiccup forced a smile, that smile was excruciating.

He drank his cola, as though hoping it will give him some courage.

"Yeah. It was hard to recognize him since he dyed his hair and…"

So he did dye his hair…

"So…after you…well…left…uh…actually…um…"

"Skip the 7 years later." Elsa blurted.

"It happened 7 years ago." Hiccup stared into Elsa's ocean blue eyes. She stunned.

"Still want me to continue?" He carefully asked.

She looked away. No…

Her heart can't take it anymore. It hurts so much.

"Listen, Elsa. I know it's not easy for you. Believe me; it's not easy for Jack too!" Hiccup sighed out loud; his chest ached so much when he thought about what happened years ago.

"I know there must be reasonable reasons why you left, why you can't contact us. I've tried. Really. I've tried to reach to you. Well, something happened to Jack and—" He clenched his fist; his shoulders were trembling with anger and fear.

He huffed. It was a painful sight to see.

Hiccup looked like he was trying to fight with his own emotions.

"Hiccup…" Elsa tried to comfort him, she called softly.

"Jack…" He shook his head, looking down, not looking at her.

"His car lost control that time. Some mechanical problem. He can't control the car anymore, so he asked his little sister to jump out of the car. That time it was when he took his lil sis to go meet you up. And then when his lil sis had jumped out, his car crashed into a big, like big, big tree. Jack was unconscious, the last name he was calling was his mother, sis and lastly…you."

Air left Elsa's lungs.

"I raced to the clinic as soon as I received the call from his mother. I raced to the emergency room, but the nurses pulled me out. I… After that, Guy was there too. He helped by asking the doctor how was Jack's condition and he…suffered from brain trauma, he—"

Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks. Her vision went blurry.

"What bizarre was…he seem to remember everyone, even the tiniest detail about some acquaintance back at high school and yet—"

Hiccup looked up; his eyes were watery, just like before.

"He can't remember you."

…

"**He can't…remember you…"**

"**YOU…"**

Elsa's eyes widened. She looked down, not moving, not breathing, not speaking. Her heartbeat definitely stopped at that time.

Quickly, Hiccup added.

"I showed him everything! Your picture with him, his letters to you, everything! Just to make him remember! Nod and Guy even helped! We did everything we could! Elsa, you're important to Jack! He can't lose you, he had crush on you for 9 years! Freaking 9 years! That's just not something you can forget! So I tried everything, every ways, just to make him remember you. I know him, I really do. The real Jack, he wouldn't want to forget you and yet—"

Hiccup breathed for a few seconds, trying to steady his breath.

"He can't."

It's official.

Her heart had stop beating.

She didn't even listen anymore.

"Every time he tried to remember you, his brain will ache like, really hurt. Hurt like hell. He tried to remember you, but when he did, he had to kick his legs into the air, sucking hard for air to enter his lungs, and he will roll around like those people in asylum. Every time he forced himself to remember, he will…lose control and became like a mad guy. Not even his family can help him. He… He was desperate, very desperate back then."

Hiccup pressed his lips together. Because a part of Jack…the one that was missing…was his passion. His love. His heart.

He looked at the frozen Elsa. "Elsa…?"

She was crying silently. Literally, silently.

Her shoulders shuddered so fiercely, it was like she was in miserable state.

Hiccup stood slowly and carefully.

"It was all my fault." She whispered.

"I didn't go meet him up. I—"

"Oh, Anna…" Her heart ached.

"Anna was sick, I—"

"It was me, it was all me."

"Shh…" Hiccup embraced her gently into his arms; Elsa buried her face in his shoulder, letting all out. Her years of hidden emotions, everything.

"It must be me, that he…"

"It's not your fault. I know it's not. I'm sorry." Hiccup patted her head softly, trying to soothe her.

"I'm really sorry." Hiccup forced himself to look on the ceiling. If he didn't, he was sure his tears will stream down like Elsa's, flowing out. He looked around; people at the cafeteria seem to think that he was bullying Elsa. Some of them cast him a suspicion look or a 'How dare you' look. He gave out an awkward smile, but didn't stop to pat Elsa on the back and her head. Like a big brother trying to calm his little sister.

"It's okay, Elsa. I'm here." He muttered. Still patting her head.

Elsa pulled Hiccup's shirt.

It was embarrassing. Usually she was not like this. She was very good at controlling her emotions, her feelings, but…

She lost hope.

Jack can no longer remember her.

In his memory, only his family and friends. Hiccup, Guy, Nod, Astrid, maybe Peter Pan too.

But no Elsa. No Elsa Arendelle at all…

She kept on weeping. And Hiccup sighed, wishing he could smack, punch, kick Jack so hard that his memory of Elsa will come back.

"There's still hope." Hiccup soothed.

"Now that you're back. You can have physical contact with Jack. He will remember. Doctor said he will."

"But it's been 7—" Her voice was shaking.

"There is always hope!" Hiccup cut her words. He forced a smile, which she can't see.

"He will remember. That's why I'm so happy to see you here. He will remember. He will." No matter what, even if it damn him to hell. Hiccup will help Elsa, make Jack remember her again.

Because Elsa is the part of him that he was missing.

And Hiccup knew it more than anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanna take some time to thank my reviewers!(Again… xD ) Thank you **OoPoPcAnDY, doubLL, TheWildeFiles, my ideas of life, Shimmer Shine, Sophie-Jane, frozenfanatic45, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, glee131313, ranniedaven, mowi, Lexi1130, SummerSnowQueen! **Thank you all for your kind and sweet reviews for the previous chapters. And I wanna thank some Guests who don't have Fanfiction account but still reviews! Thank you all! :D It means so much to me. :'D**

* * *

**Jack Frost and Elsa's characters here might be OOC, so I'd like to apologize in advance. Next chapter, will try to maintain their original characters.(But it's hard since this is Modern AU xD but, will try! : ) ) I do not own any characters in this story. Some of them belong to Disney**©** and some of them belong to DreamWorks**©**. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He scowled. More than once.

Could someone or something interrupt the two love birds that were so lovey-dovey in front of him? He rolled his eyes and covered his forehead with a file.

Hiccup laughed, his laughter was so loud that Astrid had to slap him on the chest.

"What's wrong, buddy? Did we irritate you much?"

"Much more than that." Jack scowled with a hint of sarcasm. "Never mind about me. Just continue to flirt around and do some lovey-dovey stuff 'cause I ain't even exist."

"Oh... Wee lamb." Jack narrowed his eyes as soon as he caught up whose voice and accent was that. He poured all his attention on the paperwork and ignores Merida as she placed a tray beside him and sat.

"Jack is all oogly-googly because no one else loves him." She mocked and stuffed some bread into her mouth. Her curly hair swung to the left and hit Jack on the face, Jack glared at her; but her gaze was on Hiccup. "You better show him some love Hiccup before he crumbles down and become like a shit meat."

"Thank you…for summing that up." Jack replied nonchalantly.

Hiccup grinned at Jack. "Hey, that's my line." Then he nodded repeatedly as he drinks his cola. "Not bad, Jack. Not bad."

"I don't remember inviting you here, this is my department." Jack stated.

"Pah! I don't need your invitation. I invited myself." She stuffs some pieces of bread into her mouth.

He groaned. This woman has no shame at all. Inviting herself. Huh. "Watch out if you got choke, I take no responsibility. You better get back to your Art Department." Jack frowned.

Merida poked her tongue out at him. "You wish!"

Astrid giggled softly. "I think it's time for you to put your scowl face away and go get a girlfriend, Jack. Your face is almost the same as Hiccup's father."

Hiccup gave Astrid a look when she mentioned the 'scowl face', and then he tickled her that made Astrid laughed out loud.

Was that sarcasm or a compliment?

Jack frowned, his eyes lit up when he read Elsa's report.

It's been 2 weeks now…

They rarely talk to each other, Jack will only ordered her around and teach her some basics about music editing. Mostly during work time he can approach her, but when it comes to private life. He knows nothing about her.

He tried to talk to her when work was over and sometimes even seized an opportunity to get her into his office privately as he tried to get to know her. With each step he took, she stepped a few steps back.

She had been avoiding him ever since. Sometimes she even lowered her head not willing to look him in the eye. This action of hers hurt Jack because he had no idea why was she being so difficult to him?

Rapunzel, on the other hand; seem to do just fine with Elsa. The two of them always hang out during lunch time. It was nice to see at least Rapunzel was so happy to have company. The furious thing to see was Elsa; she was willing to get close to anyone in the department except for him.

Like Jack Frost was a snake or cobra or shark or tiger, lion, whatever dangerous animal Elsa sees him as.

He sighed. If things keep going on like this, he'll go crazy.

"Pah!" The red-haired girl snorted. "He won't get a girlfriend. His face looked stupid enough to have one. Besides, he ditched Tooth."

Now this pushed his 'pissed off' button quicker than he think.

Jack slumped the files on the table as he swirled to Merida, he clutched on his fists so hard that he swear to God if Merida was a man, he will hit her hard flat on the ground.

Shit! Why does she have to be a woman anyway!? Her attitude fits more as a man.

"I didn't ditch Tooth." His voice deepened, coarse, anger filled in.

"She agreed to break up. We're both mutual on this."

Merida waved her head apathetically, "Only you seem to think of it that way. You haven't seen how she broke down and wept like a wee baby."

Will someone please do Jack a favor and kill off this Scottish woman!? Seriously!

"Mer." Astrid darted her eyes from Jack to Merida. She tilted her head towards Jack as a sign to shut up but Merida ignored.

"You should have seen how she was heartbroken. It took her a while to get her inspiration back, to paint again. Rapunzel and I tried to help, yet all she did was staring at the photo of you two like a maiden in love—"

The red-haired girl scoffed once again, "More like, a maiden in pain—"

"I've had enough of this! SHUT UP!" Jack banged on the table so hard that the plate cracked in half.

His wrist starts to bleed.

Hiccup breathed steadily as he stood up and walked across the table to Jack. He patted Jack's shoulder, "Let's get you clean up." Jack shoved Hiccup's hand away. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"Still trying to be tough." Merida rolled her eyes in sign of annoyance.

"Merida!" Both Hiccup and Astrid glared her. Oh, can't she just keep quiet for a sec?

"I'm out of here." Merida stood and wiped her hands, some bread crumbs fell and she licked her finger. Then she walked off with her tray.

Astrid shook her head in dismay, watching Merida as she left. Her gaze fell upon Jack; his wrist was bleeding real badly. Some bread crumbs sprinkled around his wrist.

"Jack…" Astrid called out. Her voice was so soft but it didn't seem to have any effect on Jack. His eyes deepened, then he shoved the table as he stood. "Sorry about all the drama, guys. I have to go." He punched his fists into his jacket pocket.

"I understand you need some time to be alone, but Jack, we're here—" Hiccup tried to persuade but in return Jack raised his palm at Hiccup. "Thanks, bud. I'm okay, I'm fine. Thanks…" His voice trailed off. He picked the files and then left in haste.

Astrid fiddled with her fingers, her eyes filled with worries. "You think he's going to be okay?" She spoke after the silver-haired man was no longer in sight.

Hiccup went back to his seat and patted Astrid's back gently. "He'll be okay. He can always handle himself." He faked a smile.

Astrid eyed her boyfriend with a suspicious smile. "But you do know that Jack's afraid to be alone, right?"

Hiccup smiled, he simply nodded. "Yeah, I know. But knowing him, he will be okay. He always does."

Astrid nodded in consent.

* * *

"_Doctor…" The brown-haired boy stuttered, his eyes filled with tears, he cringed his teeth, his whole body shook with fear and anxious. He paced around the room, biting his index finger; drowning himself in deep thoughts._

"_He can't…He can't just forget about her! There must be another way!" He banged on the desk. The doctor calmly said, "I understand your concern, I understand that you are worried sick about your best friend. But—"_

"_He's my childhood friend! He's like a brother, a family to me!" Hiccup corrected, he blinked and tear streamed down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He choked, wiping his cheek._

"_Ugh! I behave like a child! Even the Gods hate me." He sat on the chair, feeling defeated. His eyes glued to the report, the document. _

_Suffered from a small amnesia…no, no. Not amnesia… It was more like brain trauma. His brain must have had a huge impact that some particles or some collision made his memories…_

_How come only the memory of her?_

"_I just…don't understand." Hiccup shook his head weakly. Still in confusion._

_Guy, who had been sitting quietly and composedly— listening to all Hiccup's ramble, he himself didn't know what to do._

"_Why, doctor? Why only her?" Hiccup frowned. There was no way he can just forget about her. Talking about 9 years crush! Can you forget someone or something that was so important to you!? Even Hiccup still remember his lost pet for 15 years!_

_The doctor cleared his throat, still as calm as before. "Have you tried to contact her?"_

"_I-I-I-I did everything I could. But I can't seem to reach to her!" He ruffled his hair in frustrated way._

_Guy sighed weakly. "Maybe her phone battery went dead."_

"_I went to her house, Guy. No one was there! It doesn't make any freaking sense!"_

_Guy scratched his head, "Have you asked her friends? Anyone?" Hiccup pressed his lips together, his breathing still ragged._

"_I…I didn't know her that well enough."_

_Guy sighed again. "Hic. We're doomed if we can't find her."_

_Hiccup danced his head in a sarcastic way. "Thank you…for summing that up."_

"_To make him remember, he must have physical contact with the girl."_

"_Can't we just show him some pictures or letters? I'm sure he will remember. It's not logical if he can only remember her by physical contact that's just…" Hiccup shook his head._

"_Bullshit." Guy huffed._

_The doctor shook his head. "We can't imply logic when it comes to this case. It will have to depend on him to remember."_

_Hiccup's tears well up to his eyes, he blinked hard._

"_I'll do anything. Anything. Just to bring the other half of Jack back." He swore to himself._

_Guy was no longer on the chair. He appeared beside Hiccup, and patted the brown-haired boy's shoulder. "I'm with ya." Guy promised._

_Hiccup sighed; he had a hard time to breathe properly. He looked up to the ceiling, hoping this incident never happened. How he wished all of this was a dream…_

'_**Please, Jack. Wake up…'**_

* * *

7 years…

It had been 7 years…

Jack still can't remember Elsa.

How was that even possible?

"Hic…"

He blinked hard, thinking of the hard time he'd been through with Jack. Helping his best friend to remember, and God; it was excruciating.

"Hiccup…"

What if Jack can never remember Elsa? His personality totally twisted after the accident. Damn, why would that happen to him!? Hiccup frowned. Why couldn't it happen on him instead?

"Hiccup!" Astrid pinched on Hiccup's arm lightly.

He blinked as he turned to her. Astrid grinned. "What's gotten into you?"

Great Odin… If the accident happened on him, he might lose Astrid.

Astrid tilted her head, her blonde braided-hair slanted to her right shoulder.

She smiled.

Hiccup draws in some air into his lungs. Before he embraced her gently and placed his face near her neck.

"Hic?" Astrid's voice choked. All of sudden Hiccup hugged her? She didn't know what to do. And the way he hugged her was so soft, so gentle as if he was afraid to break her. As if she was brittle.

She chuckled lightly and slapped on Hiccup's shoulder, "Let me go! What are you doing?"

"Stay." He muttered through his breath.

"Hic?" She blinked.

She was so beautiful. So…angelic.

"Just stay here. With me."

Slowly, Astrid shook her head. A warm smile plastered on her face. Then she embraced him back, hugging him tight. She ruffled his hair in a way that makes Hiccup tickled but she loved it. She grinned.

Hiccup grinned too.

The two of them, as what Jack had stated earlier; love birds. Stayed in the meeting room for the rest of the lunch time.

* * *

Jack washed his wrist in the sink; he had to grit his teeth to endure the pain.

Screw the pain. What hurts him was Merida said how Tooth was in miserable state when he suggested that they break off.

He didn't want to play with her feelings, he loved her. But why…

He can't bring himself to…

This reminds him, Jack had left Hiccup and Astrid in the meeting room. This afternoon Hiccup and Astrid came to pay him a visit; they worked for Beacon Hills Berk while Jack worked for Beacon Hills Burgess. Both company worked together at some point too…for projects such as…art and music…business too.

He wiped his face off with a tissue paper before he tossed it in the garbage bin. He looked at his wrist, still bleeds…only a little.

He couldn't care less anymore…

By the time he went to check on the meeting room—

His best friend had gone off with Astrid. Hmph, they didn't forget to clean up the place too. Nice one.

As soon as he was in his office, he tried to play random piano theme. All he managed to play was solemn, fear, suffering, disturbing soundtrack.

As his emotions fell apart, his eyebrows deepened more. His fingers pressed on the piano keys so rapidly that his fingers moved way too fast his hands almost tangled together.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Deng!

He pressed on the heavy note; his face was beaded with perspiration.

He brushed his face off before he speak, "Come in!"

Elsa came in; she carefully closed the door and made her way to him.

What made him all so gloomy?

She was aware that he had been playing some really disturbing, solemn soundtrack, like he was trying to let all his anger out. She tangled her fingers together. "I…"

"Ah, Elsa." He didn't realize he called her name; usually he went by her last name.

"What can I do for you?" Odd. His mood seems to have gotten better.

He managed to smile and glanced at her.

Elsa's mouth opened, then closed.

She wasn't sure if this is a good time…

"Yes?" He calmly asked. He didn't want to push her farther; otherwise she'll back away again as usual.

Her blue eyes somehow found his, their blue eyes connected. She cleared her throat, nodding hesitantly. "I think I am capable enough to edit music."

His eyebrow rose.

Wow.

So much self-confidence.

"Are you sure?" His voice came out hoarse, he cleared his throat immediately. He sounded like he was flirting her, geez.

"You taught me a lot. I have confidence in my…capability…of…music editing."

Now that's interesting.

He smiled and closed the piano fall board before he leaned back; his hair fell forward; which he ran his fingers through his hair that made Elsa shuddered a little. He smirked. Oh? So she was affected by him? Good to know.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do some overtime."

"Over…time?" Her lips slightly opened.

He nodded. "Yeah. In order to improve your music editing, we will have to do some overtime. Or you can put it…say like, extra class."

"We're both grownups." She looked down.

He grinned, "Grownups or not, we can still have class right? Unless…" he drummed his fingers on the piano fall board. "You've changed your mind about your capability?"

Her shoulders rose slightly. No! She will not change her mind! She knew it well enough that she had talent in music. Even though she lied about having no basic in music.

"Deal?" His mischievous smile came back.

She raised her chin, determined. "Deal."

His eyes smirked.

Swift as lightning, he looked down. "Tsk." Jack gritted his teeth as he turned away. Elsa almost reached out to touch him, immediately she stopped.

He looked like he's in real pain… Her mind wandered around, lost in thought…

"Could you…please hold on for a moment?" She raised her finger; swiftly she turned and left the office. Leaving Jack behind murmuring something.

When she came back she carried her handbag with her, "Let's see here…" without hesitation she sat beside Jack and touched his wrist gently.

He hissed, trying to pull his hand back but Elsa wouldn't allow it. She hold his hand firmly, "Hold still, or you'll make it worse!" She frowned with frustration, then she leaned in to see his wrist. "Oh My God." She exclaimed in a whisper. She looked up, Jack was not looking at her, and his blue eyes wandered somewhere else. His jaw clenched, like he was angry—probably embarrassed 'cause Elsa caught his wounded wrist.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She bit her lower lip; she took out a dry towel and pressed lightly on his wrist. Jack hissed again, "Argh…" he squeeze his eyes shut.

Her head rose, "Sorry." she apologized, and then she looked around. "Do you have…perhaps a bottle of water?"

"I washed my wrist already. _I'm fine_." He insisted.

She shook her head, "No, you're not fine. You'll only hurt more if you leave your wound like this. Seriously, you're a grown up man yet you can't manage to take care of yourself?"

"Ugh!" Elsa almost muttered a curse; luckily she can hold herself off.

She unbuttoned Jack's cufflink, then she rolled his sleeve up; exposing his wounded wrist.

Jack shuddered a bit. Jesus. Talking about how he can affect her, it seems like she can affect him more easily than he does.

The truth is, Elsa; who noticed his wound, volunteer to fix his wound without his permission, she didn't even bother to ask if that was okay for her to do this… This…affected him so much.

His chest swelled, he wasn't sure why he had this fuzzy feeling.

Odd…this never seems to occur between him and…

He huffed. Before he gestured towards his desk and murmured, "There's a bottle of water in my drawer. Top drawer."

Elsa arched her elegant eyebrow at him. Does that mean he agreed to let her tend his wound?

Actually, she couldn't get why she was so…busybody.

She should have just left him and leave this office but…why…? Seeing his wounded wrist made her heart…ached…?

"Hold still." She gestured with her chin so that Jack would replace her hand with his, he did anyway. Placing his hand on the towel, he nodded. Then Elsa headed towards his desk and opened the top of the drawer.

Her heart stopped.

* * *

Toothiana…

Rapunzel told her about Toothiana before…they have already met. She's so sweet.

A photo-frame of Jack and Tooth…he wore a brown jacket and matching boots while Tooth wore rainbow fluffy jacket and a pair of black boots. It was Winter, no doubt. They were together before…Rapunzel also told her this. The reason why she'd been avoiding him. And from what Rapunzel said…he still loves her. Who knows right?

Elsa wasn't sure if she can moves; she stared down at the picture for a while. Until Jack's voice awakened her, "What are you doing there? You can't find the bottle?" She shook her head, hurriedly picked the bottle before she forcefully pushed the drawer close.

She went back to him, but her feelings wavered a little. She didn't sit that close with him like earlier; instead, she sat a few meters away from him before she opened the bottle.

"I can do this myself." He volunteered as he stretched his hand, waiting for her to give him the bottle. Elsa did, not looking at him. He washed his wrist by the garbage bin near the window before he came back to her. Only this time, he purposely sits close to her.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit, she knew he was doing that on purpose. When her eyes met his, his eyes were smiling.

How cocky and smug this guy is!

Elsa decided to do a little revenge; she pressed the towel back on his wrist, cleaning it…by using a little force.

"Ouch…" Instead of feeling hurt, he laughed shortly. She's so cute when she's mad. He grinned at her, although he had no idea why she had gotten so mad all of sudden— But he was glad she didn't just left this room leaving his wounded wrist untended. She was still here, proceed to tend his wound.

Why did she scoot away from him? He didn't know, he was too puzzled to even think. So instead, he made his move to sit close to her. She didn't scooted away or fight back, so she was okay with it right? After that…the way she pressed the towel on his wrist and how her lips pursed into an angry action that looked so cute. Jack chuckled.

Elsa's eyes fumed when she frowned at Jack. Didn't he feel a little hurt? Why is he laughing like an idiot, like someone who had no sense of feeling at all? After all, she did press on his wounded wrist hard. God, this guy…

Jack, still struggling with his laughter, made Elsa squinted at him. "Would you please stop that? You're laughing with no reason at all." She pressed on his wrist lightly this time.

His eyes deepened, his lips shut. He didn't want anything or anyone disturb this moment. He loves this atmosphere… Elsa here, tending his wound. There was an indescribable feeling surged to his chest, and he felt like his heart was about to bust. He can't help but smile while he watched her slipped open the bandage she just got out from her handbag.

"You carry that around?" He grinned with question.

Elsa ignored him, she carefully stick the bandage on his wrist before she let out a relief sigh. She smiled to herself. Pretty proud of what she had done.

"In case someone gets hurt, I can help them." She simply answered with a small smile.

Jack's blue eyes stopped on his wrist, he turned his hand around to check his wrist.

Wow. Elsa can be a nurse if she didn't choose to be in Art.

Art…

Yet she was placed here in his place instead.

He wished to help her to transfer her to Art, he really did. But according to Beacon Hills Burgess Company's rule, she has to work under his department for a year before she can request to transfer. And not till…he found out that she was the one whom Hiccup was desperately forced him to remember.

He frowned. Why can't he remember about her even a tiny detail? This frustrated him enough that his brain throbs.

"You know…" He started as soon as he saw her intention to leave.

"I would have done this over and over again." He smirked, "If only I knew that the only way to let you get close to me, was me getting hurt. I would hurt myself over and over." His blue eyes met hers, her blue eyes were waver with fear while his…smugness.

"Tomorrow, I'll hurt my arm." He grinned slightly, "The next, I'll hurt my leg." He pretended to check around his legs. "Then, I'll—"

Elsa bawled before she could stop herself. "You're so boring and stupid a-and inconceivable! Who would want to hurt themselves? You think it's funny to get hurt!? You think it's funny that you hurt yourself and toy with your life? What if you fall down and got hurt on the head that you will lay on bed and suffer from coma for years, huh!? You are so!" She stomped her feet like a wild child, and she couldn't care less about her actions anymore. "You are so freaking STUPID!" She grabbed her handbag and walked pass him; she hit his shoulder on purpose.

Jack swirled to her.

Panic rise into him. _'No, no, no, no. Don't leave! Not yet!'_

He raced to her and caught her wrist, not letting her go. "Elsa, wait! I-I'm sorry, I—"

"Let me go!" She tried to shrug his hand away but in respond he hissed as he cringed.

She then realized he used his wounded hand to grab her hand.

"Jack, please. Just let me go—" Her voice sounded desperate, not when Jack began to speak. His voice sounded way more desperate than hers. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that I will hurt myself, to make fun of my life. I am well aware and I wouldn't toy with my own life. I just— Agh. I just wanna get to know you, but every time I approached you, you will avoid me and ran off. I can't take it anymore! Why? I know myself well enough that I should have let you go, but why?" His blue eyes finally stared hers.

"Was it because of my past? The one with you? The one I can't remember?"

She couldn't bear to listen to the rest of his ramble, she shook her hand hard, and Jack cringed more. "Elsa."

That was it. She stopped.

Whenever he called her name, it was like…the real Jack. Jackson was calling out for her.

She pressed her lips together. The reason why she'd been avoiding him— she was afraid he will ask her about their past. If he can't remember her, how was she supposed to make him remember instead?

"If you don't care about me, you could have just left me. Why…?" He shook his head; he shut his eyes, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath his grip.

Exactly.

Why? Why didn't she just leave him? Why couldn't she? Elsa sighed out loud.

She still has feelings for him…that's why she can't leave him…not when she saw his wounded wrist. If he didn't take care of it, it'll get worse.

"Don't go…" He whispered.

She froze, not sure if she can shrug his hand off again.

That was how they were posed. Jack grabbing Elsa's hand while Elsa stared dumfounded at him.

Will Jack eventually remember Elsa?

Deep down inside, Elsa hoped he can remember…so she can explain to him about what happened to her years ago.

What really happened to her…

If she never left, then…

Maybe she can be there for him, with Hiccup and Guy.

How…how she wished time could turn back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I made this chapter long (****5,671 words, not including Author's Notes)**, because my final exams are starting on next Monday so I have to study up and this story will be on hiatus for a while.

* * *

**Again, I do not own Jack Frost, Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, or Toothiana here. Elsa and Anna belong to Disney© and Jack Frost, Hiccup and Toothiana belong to DreamWorks©.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Jack…" She had enough of this awkward silence.

He squeezed his eyes shut. How he loved it when she called his name.

He reluctantly let his grip go; he turned away and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated way.

Fine. No matter what he does, he can never get close to her. And he was tired of it. He refused to face her, his hand gesturing to her; asking her to leave.

No sooner the door closed. And Jack sat on the couch dejectedly; he let out an angry sigh, before he smacked his forehead. He ruffled his silver hair wildly.

"ARGH!" He shouted, letting all his fuss out. "Shit!" He almost wanted to punch the window, he stopped straight away. It took him a moment to glance at his wrist.

"_You think it's funny to get hurt!? You think it's funny that you hurt yourself and toy with your life?"_

She was so mad when he was joking about hurting himself. Wait…maybe someone important in her life got hurt before? Was that the reason why she was so mad and panic at the same time? Whoever that person was…he hoped that she could get over her guilt.

Her eyes filled with guilt at that time.

Shit…

Maybe she was fine all the time. She was just too kind that she didn't want him hurt.

He dropped his head on the couch. Just let go, Jack. She obviously didn't like you.

Perhaps he really should try talk to HQ, transfer her to Art.

* * *

He closed the door, after letting out a heavy sigh. He shoved his bandaged-wrist into his pocket while his other free hand carried a file with him as he walked pass his Executive Assistant, Cade.

Jack changed into a casual blue hooded-sweater that fits his silver-haired and blue eyes perfectly. With brown pants and brown boots.

"Cade." He glanced at his assistant who was done packing his stuff with an enthusiastic spirit. Cade's broad smile faded as soon as he saw his boss standing in front of his desk.

Cade had to refrain himself from sighing out loud, his smile cracked a little. "B-Boss. Y-Yes, boss?" He dropped his briefcase back on the table with a hint of disappointment. Jack took a moment to look around the office. Most of the employee had gone home. Cade should go too. But before that…

"I need you to make an appointment at 8.p.m. I'm gonna need to use the meeting room."

Cade's breath stopped. He glanced at his boss. "Boss…you didn't…uh…wanna have overtime right?" He still obeyed Jack as he took a pen and started to write down on the file. "Boss, the artists are doing fine. Flynn and Rapunzel, their album's fine. I see no other reason need to have overtime. Are you like…going to arrange their schedule for the next world tour or something…" His voice trailed off when Jack didn't utter a single word; he stared at his assistant quietly.

Cade gulped, he chuckled nervously. "Boss…?"

Jack cracked a smile; he knew that Cade would always be nervous around him. "Get a grip, Cade. I'm not going to skin you alive. The way you talk to me it's like you're talking to a cop."

Cade laughed shortly, he frowned as he placed the file on the desk. "Do you…need me to be there too, boss?"

Jack folded his arms, pretended to think. "I don't know…" He shrugged. It was meant for him and Elsa…the overtime…to teach her more about music editing. The timing, which scene to fade the music in and which scene to fade out…it won't be too hard for Elsa anyway, she can handle it.

"Are you busy?" He smirked at his assistant. Cade scratched his head. "Uh…today is…me and Ashley's…anniversary so…"

"Ah…then I need you, Cade." Jack joked; he looked away immediately and laughed inaudibly.

"Oh God…" Cade sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm joking!" Jack laughed and sent a punch to Cade's shoulder. Cade started to laugh too, but his laughter was a little bit cranky.

"Now go." Jack gestured towards the front door. "Just don't forget to jot down the time; I need to use the meeting room later."

Cade handed the file to Jack. "Uh…only you, sir? Or with other employee…?"

Jack checked on the file and muttered. "Me and Elsa."

Cade nodded thoughtfully, "Ah. Just so you know, boss…" he pointed the front door. "Elsa left few hours ago. Should I call her?"

So she left huh?

Jack's boot tapped on the floor. Since she left, should he call her?

"Boss?" Cade called.

"You should go now, Cade." Jack uttered, he closed the file and nodded to Cade. "Tell Ashley I said 'Hi'." He smiled. "And congratulations for the 3rd anniversary."

Cade chuckled. "I didn't know you could remember that, Jack. I-I-I mean uh…boss."

Jack chuckled back; he patted Cade on the shoulder. "Call me Jack. It's not working hour now anyway." Cade nodded awkwardly, "Yes, boss. I-I-I mean uh…Jack." He huffed.

Jack gave his assistant one last nod before he walked off.

Cade watched as his boss left. Holy Moly! Elsa must have some sort of effect on his boss. Normally he wouldn't talk with Cade that long… He's the boss, whenever he spoke with Cade his tone was always so serious and he rarely smile. Yet…Jack remembered his anniversary with Ashley, he even stated '3rd anniversary'. He smiled and chuckled a lot too. Maybe Jack's mood just happened to be good at the right moment. Cade grabbed his briefcase and rushed off to the elevator.

* * *

"Elsa…are you…okay?" Anna bit her lower lip. The sisters were in the kitchen, while Elsa was stirring the melted chocolate; she suddenly stopped, the whisk was still in her hand, yet her mind wander off somewhere.

They were planning to bake a chocolate cake, which was Anna's suggestion. But seeing her older sister not moving or utter a word, worries Anna. And Anna was afraid that Elsa will back to her elusive-self.

"Elsa…?" Anna tilted her head; she was holding a rolling pin. She waved the rolling pin in front of Elsa, then Elsa shook her head and blinked repeatedly. As if she had just woken from her reverie.

"Sis, you're okay?" Anna tapped the rolling pin on her palm, still tilting her head.

Elsa let out an awkward chuckle; she continued to stir the melted chocolate. "I'm sorry, Anna. Just…lost in thought."

Anna chuckled, "Hey, Elsa. You know what? I think we should find some time and have a rolling pin battle!" She laughed shortly. "Like this!" Anna posed as a fighting stance, she swung the rolling pin around in the air, "Y'know, like fencing!" she poked Elsa's side that made the platinum blonde-haired girl laughed.

Hearing Elsa's laughter soothed Anna, Anna grinned.

Elsa smirked, "Perhaps we _should_ find some day to have a fencing battle, only with…rolling pins." She chuckled jovially.

Anna turned her back against Elsa, the strawberry blonde-haired girl proceeds to roll the flour, she licked her upper lip as she rolled and patted the flour flat. "Say, sis. Um…" She decided not to look at Elsa, since it will only make Elsa flinch.

"I…I've been asking around my friends here, to…look for Jackson. And then um…" Was it her or that she could sense Elsa's sudden stiffness? Anna shrugged as she continued, "And then…there's this guy, his name is Hans~" her voice suddenly turned husky. "He helped us, and so far…he seemed to know one of Jackson's friends. And he told me that Jackson somehow became Jack Frost." Anna chuckled awkwardly, "And…"

Elsa pushed the bowl aside. "Enough. Anna."

Anna cringed; slowly she turned to her sister. "W-Why…?"

Elsa sighed; she then shook her head weakly and ran her fingers through her hair. She slipped off her snowflake hair-band letting her platinum-blonde braided hair loosened. "I…I give up."

Anna stopped too; she placed the rolling pin aside and turned to Elsa. "Give up? Why? You can't just give up. We agreed that if we come back here, we'll explain to Jack about what happened to us, right?" Anna let out an incredulous sigh, "We can't just give up like that! Elsa, you're making a mistake."

Elsa swirled to Anna almost immediately, "I've made tons of mistakes! Mistakes that I couldn't take it back anymore!" without her realization, Elsa's tears began to flow out.

Anna blinked in surprised, her eyes widen and her lips left slightly agape. She blinked more when Elsa started to choke on her emotions. Elsa turned and wiped her face clumsily. "I'm sorry, Anna. I need a moment here." Why was it her emotions always seem to get into her so easily? She was the older sister! She was supposed to be calm, composed, and steady woman. Yet here she was, starting to weep like a child…like a little girl.

Anna blurted, "No! I'm not leaving you, sis! You're upset— I can't just leave you here, letting you face your troubles alone." She whimpered, "You've suffered enough, just let me in—"

Elsa's phone rang. "Oh, thank goodness." Elsa muttered to herself. Finally her emotions subside, thanks to whoever called her now—

Her heartbeat stopped—

Literally.

Jack Frost calling.

Elsa cleared her throat before she answered the phone call; she raised her finger to Anna. Mouthing to her little sister, "We'll talk about this later." Anna frowned, clearly didn't get what Elsa was saying. "Wait, what?" Anna tilted her head. However, Anna was glad the phone call came too. Whoever that was calling Elsa now, deserved a cookie. It was such a perfect timing and a good distraction.

"Yes, sir?" Elsa spoke as she stepped into the living room.

"Don't call me that." Jack scoffed. "We're not in the office anyway. Geez, woman."

Hmm. It was convenient enough that not only Jack lost some of his memories, particularly, about Elsa. He seems to recover quickly too. After the incident in his office earlier…

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You're my _boss_, of course I have to call you that, sir." She can't helped but smile a little when Jack on the other line scoffed again, in annoyance.

"Stop it, will you?" He sighed. "Anyway, I booked us the meeting room. Tonight, 8."

"For what?" Elsa arched her eyebrow in an innocent way.

"For what? For—" Obviously Jack was mad, his voice turned hoarse and she can pictured him ruffling his hair in a mad way that his hair all mussed up.

Elsa chuckled a bit. Anna, who was watching her sister all the time….went complete stunned.

Anna bit her lower as she narrowed her eyes. Who was that person on the other line? It must be a guy. Judging from Elsa's smile and her sudden mood changed. It must be a guy!

"Our overtime! Remember!?" Jack forced himself to suppress his anger, he shouted.

Elsa chuckled again. "Oh, right." She purposely made her voice sounded like she didn't care.

"Shit…" Jack mumbled, perhaps he thought Elsa couldn't hear. But she heard it alright.

"Just—" He sighed again. And she pictured him ruffling his hair again. How adorable.

Somehow his silver-haired fits his face feature…and his eyes…blue eyes…

Odd. Elsa frowned; she bit her lower lip, waiting for Jack to say something.

"Just come. Okay? It's an order. Do you want to improve your editing skills or not?"

Elsa took a moment to ponder. Of course she wanted to improve her skills. Having to stay in Music Department for a year…she must learn at least a thing or two…

_He whispered in her ear. "I am willing to teach you a thing or two."_

She shuddered. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. How was it that she…still remembered those words…?

She shook her head. Why was it she can remember easily, while Jack had forgotten easily? This is so not fair…

This was the disadvantage of having such a great memory.

Jack's hoarse voice echoed in her mind. _"I am willing to teach you a thing or two…"_

"Woman, what are you doing there? Giving me all that silence. I can't stand it."

See? Look at that!

He was acting like nothing ever happened between them!

Although…he acted like everything was normal. Somehow…she liked this atmosphere. No awkwardness between them. No…heartache.

She tilted her head, still managed to smile. "It's an order, right? I'll be there on time, boss." She teased.

"Jesus Christ—"

This time Elsa could no longer hold her laughter. She laughed jovially.

Anna from behind, who was there all the time. Grinned with tears in her eyes. Aww…whoever that guy was, she thanked him. He managed to make her sister laughed… And he's Elsa's boss too! Whoa~

Anna took a careful steps, she stepped back and finally went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Jack ruffled his hair again; his silver-haired was all mussed up now. Is there no way to zip this woman's mouth?

She was getting on his nerves, keep calling him 'Boss'.

He didn't hang up, he didn't speak or anything. He smiled, his eyes gleam with joy. He listened to her laughter.

God…

It felt like forever for her to laugh like that.

He pressed his phone closer to his ear, wanting more than that. He wanted much more than that…hearing her laughter just wasn't enough. He wanted _in_.

_**I think it's time for a change. You know, it's senior year for both of us. And you know what I want to change? My self-reserved. I was thinking…can I be your friend, Jack?**_

"Agh!" Jack hold his head, he shook his head wildly.

A sudden dizziness conquered his brain.

Random words appeared in his mind, his eyes widened because he swore he could see words appeared before his. Like in this cab, words were written everywhere.

_"I…was…"_

He breathed in hard.

_"Thinking…can I be…"_

He struggled to steady his breath.

_"Your…"_

He shook his head violently. "Are you okay, sir?" The taxi driver eyed Jack from the rearview mirror. Jack narrowed his eyes because he swore he could see lines…words on the rearview mirror.

_"Your…"_

"Jack?" Panic seep in Elsa's voice.

_"Friend…"_

"Agh!" Jack began to roll his body around from left to right.

_"My self-reserved…"_

"Jack? Are you okay? Jack!" Elsa cried out.

_"Jack…"_

_"Jack…"_

A soft-spoken voice fades in his ears.

_"You know what…? I feel the same…"_

His whole world darkened.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright!? Hey…"

_…_

* * *

_"You can't just forget about her! She's very important to you, Jack!"_

_"If she is important to me…then why didn't she come and see me? I mean…she's my girlfriend, right?"_

_"I don't know… I've looked everywhere, Jack."_

_"Stop it, Hic. I don't want to talk about this."_

_"But if you just—"_

_"My brain hurts! I can't think! I can't…think through all of this…"_

_"Okay. Fine. Just rest okay? I'll be out there with your…mum."_

_"Hic!"_

_"Is she…was she…really that important to me?"_

_"Elsa Arendelle. That's her name. Try to think about her, Jack. Just her name."_

_"Elsa…sa…Aren…"_

* * *

"Jack…"

"Jack…"

"El…sa…?"

"Jack…"

"E…l…s…a…"

"Jack."

"Ugh…" His vision was blurry; he narrowed his eyes as he tried to open his eyes wide. "Tsk." He shielded his eyes with his hand, blocking the piercing light.

"Elsa?" He called out.

"No. It's me. Toothie."

"Tooth?" Jack struggled to sit upright; warm hands supported his weight by holding his shoulders. Then she tilted the pillow up to let Jack leaned back on.

"Where am I…?" His voice came out hoarse, he cleared his throat. Agh…his throat sore…

Toothiana stood up as she poured him a glass of water, she gave him the glass. Jack chugged on it. Craving for more water. "It's okay, Jack. Slow down." She patted his chest gently.

A surge of disappointment came to Jack. He thought it was Elsa who was calling out for him.

After he placed the glass beside the table, his eyes twitch. He looked around. He was in a hospital. On a patient bed.

Now this is the thing he hated the most.

Beacon Hills Hospital sure was a nightmare to him. Not only were half of his lost memories gone. Especially about the Arendelle. Now that he was here again, he thought he was going to lose some of his memories. When he thought through… Phew. He still remembered Elsa. But…not the whole of it though.

He glanced at Tooth, who was blinking with tears.

"How did you…" He cleared his throat. "How did you…why are you here?"

"Elsa called; she told me you passed out in the cab."

She called Tooth…why couldn't she stay here with him instead!? She had to call someone else?  
She really hated him that much? That she was willing to avoid him till she didn't even wanna be where he was?

"_You think it's funny to get hurt!? You think it's funny that you hurt yourself and toy with your life? What if you fall down and got hurt on the head that you will lay on bed and suffer from coma for years, huh!?"_

She was supposed to be here…since she was afraid of him getting hurt.

Hang on. Could it be…?

_"You know… I would have done this over and over again. If only I knew that the only way to let you get close to me, was me getting hurt. I would hurt myself over and over."_

Jack's shoulders sagged. Could it be…that she thought he was toying around with his life? Maybe she thought he was playing around, faking all of this.

Shit…She must have misunderstood all this…

He ran his fingers through his silver-haired, letting out all his anger and disappointment in a loud sigh.

Toothiana bit her lower lip when she saw how devastated Jack was. He kept on ruffling and scratching his hair, he even smacked his forehead.

"Jack…" She touched on his hand lightly. Jack glanced at her. His expression was unreadable.

Toothiana pondered for a while, before she tilted her head and plastered a smile on her face. "Elsa is still out there, if you want to talk to her."

Warmth filled in his heart, his eyes lit up. Whoa…she's…still here?

"Uh…I…uh…I…she…we…I mean, I…"

Toothiana chuckled; she patted Jack's shoulder and gave him a reassure nod. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Does he want to talk to her?

He pressed his lips together. He ran his fingers through his hair again, he sighed.

Toothiana took that as a sign, she stood up and before she left; she patted on his shoulder once again.

So gentle…

Why does she have to be so nice to him?

"I'll go call her." She smiled; somehow…her eyes weren't smiling. Jack looked down; he knew that her smile was a weak one.

But he made things clear between them, so…

"Thanks." He muttered. "For being here." He glanced at her, her face colored. It took a few seconds for her to finally calm herself; she cleared her throat before she gave out a small grin. "You're welcome, Jack." She turned towards the door, her hand on the doorknob. "I couldn't just leave you alone here." She murmured, more to herself. Then she closed the door behind her.

Toothiana let out a sigh of relief, she smiled, patted her cheeks. She glanced to her right side; Elsa was sitting on a bench. She wore a black sweater and a blue muffler scarf around her neck; her hands were as pale as Tooth's too.

Toothiana cleared her throat; she patted her sides before she went to join Elsa, sitting beside her.

"Is he…" Elsa turned to Tooth. "Is he…okay now?"

Toothiana nodded, "Yeah. He's okay. He's awake now."

Elsa nodded slowly, "Oh…that's…that's good…" she looked away.

"Thank you for calling me, Elsa." She holds Elsa's shoulder, "Jack really needs someone with him. He's afraid to be alone, you know."

'_He's afraid to be alone, you know.'_

You know? Elsa didn't know anything about the new Jack. She simply nodded, and she managed to force a smile to Tooth. Tooth smiled back.

"Anyway, Jack needs some time to be alone so… I should go now." Toothiana stood, she checked on her pockets, made sure her car key was in there.

She took a few steps away from Elsa; Elsa tilted her head to Tooth and waved at her. "Take care, Tooth. Bye."

Toothiana stopped, she glanced back, smiling. "You too, Elsa. Take care. And by the way, Jack's calling for you. You should go see him." She nodded once again before she turned and walked off.

Elsa froze. Jack…was calling for her?

She unconsciously brushed her hair, wanting her hair to look fine.

Elsa stood; she took a deep breath before she entered the room. She saw Jack folded his arms across his chest; his lips looked like he's pouting. Seriously…a grown man still sulked like a little boy?

She made her way to him slowly and carefully, not wanting to be so close to him.

He eyed her, glared her for a few tense seconds. When neither of them spoke, Jack let out an angry huff. He looked straight ahead. "Ah, so you finally come and see me. I thought you were out there somewhere, praying to God so that I would disappear as soon as I can."

"I'd pray to God so you would remember me." She blurted. Immediately she wished she could take it back. She winced slightly; she took a seat and placed her handbag on her thighs. She tried to act calm, she glanced at him. It was rude not asking how he was doing, so she swallowed before she asked. "How are you feeling now?"

"Sucks. I feel like I've been stabbed, jabbed, poked, thrust, kicked, punched, and been thrown in hell because a certain someone hate me so much she wished I could just die straight."

She had to suppress her laughter, her shoulders trembled slightly. She looked away, smiling jovially. "Well…perhaps you should have been smashed, slammed, slapped, bashed, pummeled and been thrown in a pool of water before you could cool off yourself because a certain someone wished you could just be as cold as a frozen statue."

His eyes widened at her, his jaw clenched.

This woman!

He grinned, but in a wicked way.

"Perhaps that certain someone should consider to apologize because I've been hurt deep inside my heart?" He faked a smile.

"Or perhaps that certain someone should have just left because she didn't do anything wrong to hurt you deep inside your heart." She smiled back.

He shoulders rose, he huffed again. He looked away. This woman can only boil his blood, sure if she continued, his blood pressure will increase and then his head will explode and he will take her down for sure.

He ruffled his hair, this time gently. He refused to look at her. Even though the two of them have been using quips to answer each other, trying to get on each other nerves…he didn't find this offensive though. He found it that he loved it more to use this way to talk to her. All quips and sarcasm.

Fail to hold his laughter, he laughed.

Elsa grinned, her eyes gleam with joy. She laughed too.

The two of them laughed too jovially and too loud, that it took them a few minutes to calm themselves.

Elsa grinned at Jack, Jack did the same. The two of them eyed each other. Their lips pressed tight. And no sooner Elsa failed again to hold her laughter as she giggled gleefully. Jack chuckled, and then he laughed out loud.

The door opened, a nurse's head peek in, and she frowned. "Please be quiet, this is a hospital, not a theater."

Jack pointed at Elsa, "She started it." He said nonchalantly.

"No!" She grinned as she pressed his hand down, she pointed back at him. "No, he started it." She grinned.

The nurse shook her head, "It doesn't matter who started it. Please, be quiet."

Elsa nodded repeatedly while Jack raised his hand and his chin at once. "Promise." Jack winked.

The nurse blushed; she shook her head once again before she closed the door.

Elsa gave Jack a disbelief look, "I can't believe it. You still have time to flirt with a nurse!"

Jack frowned innocently at her. "No, I didn't flirt with her."

"You just winked at her!" She pointed the door.

Jack chuckled shortly. "It's because I'm charming, that's why."

Elsa folded her arms, "Oh, so you're charming. And you had to wink at her just because you think you're charming?" she raised an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head, still smiling. "I don't think I'm charming. I _know_ I'm charming." Slowly he leaned in close and grinned. Elsa leaned her head back.

"And…you have been watching me all the time, right?"

Elsa shuddered slightly at his low voice. "W-What do you mean I have been watching you all the time…? I did not—"

"Otherwise you wouldn't have notice I winked at the nurse, would ya?" He teased.

* * *

Elsa crossed her arms against her chest. She had to calm herself so she will not lose control. That is…to run away.

She bit her lower lip. "I didn't notice. I just happen to catch a glimpse of you wink at…" Her voice trailed off, her cheeks flushed when she realized Jack's blue eyes had darkened. His lips were no longer a teasing smile, more like…he's smirking, in a devilish way. He was full with confidence.

She cleared her throat, backing away and pushed his chest at the same time. "Don't come too close." She stated.

"What if I want to come close?" He stilled himself, despite that she was trying to push him away, he kept with his posture.

Elsa gave up. She huffed; instead, she pushed the chair back, backing away from him. Jack sighed, he sat up properly.

"Sorry." He apologized.

There was a moment of silent…

Suddenly Jack kicked the bedcover, he tried to get down. Swiftly Elsa stood and held his shoulders, "What are you doing? You need to get some rest; get down on that bed—"

Jack grimaced; he sat back on the bed. "We have to do our overtime, remember? Geez, woman. You have such short memory."

Elsa had to bit her lower lip before she could burst out, _'You're the one who have short memory!'_

When the silver-haired man settled back on the bed, the platinum blonde-haired girl took a seat too. She tilted her head at him, "We could do our overtime tomorrow, there's no rush. Besides," she checked on her wristwatch. "It's 10 now. It's kinda late, don't you think?"

"10!?" Jack frowned, he checked on his wrist. Ah—shit! He didn't wear his wristwatch today. The bandage that Elsa wrapped on his wrist earlier, it was still there. Seeing that, made Elsa blushed.

He leaned back against the pillow and pulled his hoodie over his head, like a little boy sulking for ice-cream.

Elsa didn't utter a single word as she observed him. Jack dyed his hair into silver…or white. And his eyes were blue now…that was still…a little bit…bizarre. He wore blue hooded-sweater that oddly fits him perfectly, probably because of his blue eyes. And he wore brown pants…now he was barefooted on the bed. He can definitely be the real Jack Frost.

She chuckled unconsciously, she covered her mouth.

Jack glanced back at her. His heart filled with infinite warmth whenever he heard her soft giggle… Well, no. Her laughter…

He fiddled with his fingers. Yes…his acting was good. He can pretend and act like nothing happened between them. Like…the incident in his office…after he let her go, he decided to just act like nothing happened. So Elsa would stay by his side, so she wouldn't run away…

Yet he was sick of pretenses.

He wanted to get to know her…whether he remembered about their past or not.

"You look just like the real Jack Frost." She commented, pressing her lips together to hold her laughter.

Jack raised an eyebrow before he looked down. Blue sweater, brown pants…wow.

"What makes you think that I look like the real Jack Frost?" He smirked.

She raised her finger at his face slightly. "Your eyes." Then she added, "And your feet, they're barefooted."

He stared at her blue eyes, he didn't move nor did he want to speak. He just wanted to stare at her blue eyes till…till he dozed off…?

He ruffled his hair and pushed his hoodie down; he looked up on the ceiling. "You should go home. It's late now."

She blinked. Oh, right. That's right. She should go home.

"Alright." She stood and pulled her handbag strap over her shoulder, she tilted her head at him. "Are you okay now?"

He smiled, looking at her. "You worry about me?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then suddenly Toothiana's words echoed in her mind.

'_He's afraid to be alone, you know.'_

She smiled slightly, "I am just being a very concern employee. Wouldn't want my boss to feel…a little bit left out, right?"

Jack tried to smile, but he winced instead. He forced a smile eventually, "I'm okay. Really."

He gestured towards the door, "Go. Go home. Please, be safe."

Elsa sensed tenseness. What's with all the formalities? Nonetheless, she nodded politely. She left and shut the door behind her. She was afraid to turn back, afraid to see his face expression. Elsa sighed. Right, time to go home. Anna would be worried sick too.

Outside Beacon Hills Hospital, Elsa didn't go straight to her car; instead, she went to buy herself some smoothie across the building, to cool down.

Suddenly a figure caught her eye. Her eyes widened when she finally recognized who that guy was.

Blue hoodie, brown pants…he's barefooted!?

JACK!

She threw the smoothie in the garbage bin. How dare he…! He's not completely healed yet! Did he just…break the rule!? If the doctor found out about this…

Her feet unconsciously followed him. Elsa frowned. She was so stupid. If she was smart enough, she should have just gone home. Jack's business was none of her business anyway. But why…her feet kept on catching up with him, as though she no longer had control over her own body.

She stopped. Wait, what about her car?

She let out an angry sigh. Forget this! She's going to drive to follow him instead. Maybe it's safer. She rushed back to her car, and started the engine almost immediately, then she tracked him down.

She stopped at a tall building. The building what seem like an apartment… Wait, he lives here!?

After she parked her car, she got out and followed Jack carefully. She was sure she didn't made any noise, but then—

"Waiting for an invitation?"

She flinched. Shoot! He saw her?

Jack approached her; he held his hand out, waiting for her to accept.

She shook her head and went mad. "Are you out of your mind!? You're not healed yet! And what are you doing out here in the middle of…well," she checked on her watch. "In the middle of still 10:45p.m, you're supposed to be in the hospital, on bed! You broke the hospital rules you know? You're not boss there, you're a patient! A patient should listen to his doctor. What if you got hurt again and you fell unconscious? I am not going to save you over and over again! I'll leave you out here, and—"

"Hmm!" He covered her small lips with his palm; he made a motion of 'shut up' with his finger.

He smiled, under this…well, moonlight. His blue eyes glittered so beautifully. "Come on, relax. I told the doctor I wanna rest in my own home." He punched his fists in his pockets.

Elsa folded her arms, "You think I'm going to buy that? You sneak out, that's what I saw."

He smirked proudly. "Oh…so you've been following me?"

"I—"

She bit her lower lip, not looking at him.

"Wanna…wanna come see my place?" He offered.

She turned back and walked to her car. "No, thank you! I should have just went home like I should earlier and I didn't even know why I have to involve myself in…well, your business."

Jack followed her, "We can do overtime at my place. You'll be surprised at how good you are at music editing."

Elsa stopped; her hand was on her car door. She looked back at him and smiled. "No, thank you. I'd rather we do our overtime at the office. Now if you'll excuse me…" She opened the door and clambered inside, "I really need to go home, and you should get some rest too. If the hospital found out about this, tell them you ran on your own. I just want to stay focus on my current job, and—"

"Don't be a stranger, Miss Arendelle." Jack grinned; his hand was on the door.

She started the engine and raised her chin at him. "I won't." She simply replied. His eyes were smiling. "Did you realize whenever you start your crazy talk you will always blush?"

Elsa patted her cheeks, she glared at him.

"I wish…I can remember." He nodded sincerely. "So I could remember what were you like…in the past."

She looked away. "You'll remember. Someday…" _Hopefully._

"And don't forget to check on your feet. You're barefooted, who knows if you accidently stepped on a nail or something." She simply warned.

"Is that a real concern?" He grinned slightly. Tilting his head.

She was so done talking to him. She tried to close the door.

"Allow me." He gestured her hand, when both of Elsa's hands were on the steering-wheel, Jack helped by closing the door. He waved at her, she waved back. Heart still pounding like crazy, her cheeks flushed. She felt utterly hot. When she finally saw him disappeared into the building, she stepped on the accelerator and drove home.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome new reviewers! Yeah! :D Thank you, **froststyles, dophin 22 **and** Guest **who doesn't have Fanfiction Account but still reviews! Thank you so much for spending your time to read this story! And thank you **mowi, TheWildeFiles, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, doubLL**, and **Shimmer Shine **for the reviews! Really appreciate it! Hope you guys will stay with this story! :'D****  
**


End file.
